TellTale
by Blacklight007
Summary: It was here at the beginning, that a choice was made. It was here at the end, that a revelation was made. So if there can be no hope in this Hell, than whats say we have a little F.U.N huh? For there can be no hope at all, just as the end foreshadowed to all...
1. Chapter 1: Heart

Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Undertale, and while I have taken major inspiration from some other stories and AU's thats all it is, inspiration. I appreciate the understanding we now have. Enjoy.

* * *

They awoke to streaming sunlight, and a killer headache. There hands suddenly came up to massage their temples in some attempt to ease the pain away. Eventually though the pain seeped away, until only light remained. Light, and the feeling of life covering their body. Eventual they tore there eye's away from the light to observe the surrounding they found themselves in.

A quick search of course, the cave they found themselves in devoid of anything worthwhile except the golden bed of flowers they found themselves in. After finding the way to their feet they continued to give the room a paranoid induced look. The child, for they could be nothing else, held a strange mixture of fear and… determination inside them.

"This place is scary… and yet I also feel safe here". The child thought to themselves with some confusion.

"I know what you mean". The child nodded in agreement… before there spine went as hard as stone.

"H-h-hello?" They whispered out fearfully, unsure of the voice that had just spoken out.

"Um… Hi?" The strange voice asked back in a confused tone.

"W-w-w-where are you? Why can't I see you?" The child asked while simultaneously whipping their head back and forth for some sign of the voice's owner.

"I'm right here scaredy cat". The voice answered back in an unimpressed tone.

"O-ok… where's h-here?" The child responded back while trying to steal their frayed nerves.

"Oh for the love of- i'm standing right in front of you!" The voice yelled back in an aggravated tone.

"B-b-but there's no one here". The child argued back, now back on track for flaying their nerves alive because of the apparent ghost now haunting her.

"I'm not a ghost!" the sudden statement caught the child off guard, causing them to hug their arms close there chest.

"C-can you read my mind?" The child thought to herself with a mixture of trepidation and childlike wonder.

"What do you mean "read your mind", your talking to me!" The ghost-

"I'M NOT A GHOST! And i'll prove it!" The g- er, voice said.

"..."

"..."

"Well? Believe me now?" The voice said with hint of smugness in there tone.

"W-what do you mean?" The child asked in confusion, causing the strange voice to suddenly splutter gibberish for a second.

"What do mean? Can't you feel this?" The Voice asked.

"Feel what?" The child asked back, finally reigning in there emotions at last.

"This". They said.

"This what?" The child responded once more.

"..."

"...

"How bout now?" The voice asked again.

"Nope". The child thought, giving the P a pop for good measure.

"Wait". The voice said, and the child suddenly got the feeling that the voice was wearing a massive grin.

"~How about this~". They practically sang. In response the child simply shook their head negative, now curious as to what the ghost was trying to do.

"I'm not a ghost". They ghost stated again with a huff, and the child got the distinct impression that the ghost was crossing their arms.

"Why do you think i'm a ghost?" The ghost asked back.

"Well…". The child began, now swinging their arms back in forth as they tried to think of a way to explain there thoughts.

"First, your invisible. Second, I cant feel you if you really are touching me, and thirdly, you can read my mind. A ghost". They explained at last to the ghosts bafflement.

"B-but i'm not a-!"

" .Are". The child thought while staring forward with unparalleled determination where they hoped the ghost was.

"U-um, ok then. I guess i'm a ghost". The ghost said without a thought of refusal.

"Its ok though! No one ever said I can't have a ghost for a friend!" The child thought with some glee to the ghosts confusion.

"Friend? B-but we just met each other". The voice replied back awkwardly, like they couldn't even fathom the idea.

"Well of course I just met you, you can't make friends if you never meet them, right?" The child responded with such overwhelming confidence that the ghost was left speechless for a moment.

"W-well I guess so…". The ghost finally answered back..

"Great!" The child thought back, either unknowing or uncaring of the ghost's uncertainty.

"Then let's go!" The child thought before suddenly walking towards the the only exit the room had… besides up towards the streaming light that was.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The ghost cried out before the child got the feeling that the ghost was running (Dont ghosts float?) to catch up.

"Exploring of course, were else?" The child responded, sounding almost confused.

"But... what if something bad happens!". The ghost thought with some small amount of panic, causing the child to suddenly stop in her tracks.

But before the ghost could comment further, the child suddenly did something strange. Crossing there right foot behind there left, holding there hands behind their back while tilting their head slightly, the child closed their eyes (further than the normal amount of squinting they normally did anyways), and put on a soft smile before…

"Then my new best friend will just have to protect me". they said with sweet and honeyed words. The ghost for there part was turning a shade darker than there unseen red hair as they begin babbling incoherently, only barely noticing that the child had returned to their exploration as they subconsciously followed their new "partner".

The pair soon found themselves over by an archway that seemingly lead them to another room, but before they continued the child stopped and looked at the archways top.

"What is it?" The child thought in confusion as they gazed upon three triangles forming a single triangle with angel wings to boot.

"I don't know… but it feels familiar". The ghost said with some confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know?" The child asked back with her own confusion.

"I mean I don't know". The ghost shot back.

"But… your a ghost". The child answered back like that made any sense.

"Doesn't that mean you know everything?" The child continued explaining there logic(?).

"What- no, it most certainly does not!" The ghost argued back.

"Than what do you know?" The child asked while tilting their head inquisitively.

"Plenty of things!"

"Like…"

"Like, um… well there's… um…" The trailed off, suddenly deep in thought.

"Ghosty?" The child thought with some worry after a second of silence.

"Ya, i'm here, I just… can't remember anything". The ghost said with some panic.

"Wait, nothing?" The child thought.

"Ya, I c-can't remember anything". The ghost said, sounding almost on the verge of tears now.

"Not even your name!" The child thought with some panic of their own.

"No… not even that. All I remember is waking up next to you…" The ghost thought with sadness at the sudden reveal.

"Oh, i'm sorry". The child thought, feeling sorry for there friend… before a sudden idea overtook them.

"I know! If you can't remember who you are, then we'll just create a new you!" The child thought with glee.

"What". The ghost answered back with puzzlement… which was completely ignored as the child but on what could be considered a "Thinking face", one arm crossed over there chest while the other used it as a crutch to stroke their chin, the child's face of one of deep concentration.

"I've got it". The child finally said while snapping their fingers… the ghost had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"Invisi-Bill" The child said with a triumphant grin.

"What." The ghost thought with absolute disbelief… again.

"Invisi-Bill! The crime fighting ghost detective that protects the world from other ghosts-!"

"No". The ghost said without a thought to the matter.

"Caspar!" The child said, undeterred from their friends previous answer.

"The friendly-!"

"No."

"The Flying Dutchman-"

"I can't fly".

"Moaning Myrtle-"

"Invisi-Bill it is". The ghost decided with a defeated sigh, the opposite of the child's exclamation of joy that rang throughout the ruins.

"Can we move on please?" Invisi-Bill begged.

"Sure, why not?" The child thought before moving past the large archway in into the darkness beyond it.

* * *

As the child and there newly named companion made there way through the dark corridor, they soon came upon a small hill with a single golden flower on it..

"What's this doing here?" Invisi-Bill asks.

"What do you mean what's it doing here? Its a flower dummy". The child chastises.

"Well obviously, I mean why only one? And here for that matter? There's no sunlight after all, so how's it even alive?". Invisi-Bill observer.

"Well… why don't we ask it?"

"Huh?" The ghost asks dumbfounded as the child walks up to the flower in question.

"Hello there". The child asks in a slightly timid, yet determined voice. But before the child could enact the little skit in there head, the strangest thing happened.

"Hello there!" Said the flower in question. The child, and ghost for that matter, simply stood there with their mouths agape at the phenomenon, which consist of a small flower with an almost cartoonish face talking with a cheerful, if not laid back tone.

"I'm Flowey!" The flower said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Flowey the flower!" The flower finished before giving the child a thoughtful look.

"Hmm… your new to the underground aren't you?" The child simply continued to stare at the talking flower

"Huh! You must be so confused I bet?" At this the child gave a small nod in agreement, there mouth still agape.

"Well, someone should probably to teach you how things work around here, huh? I guess little old me will have to do. You ready?" The flower asked while leaning forward in apparent anticipation.

"Are we?" The child asked there ghostly friend.

"Probably not". Invisi-Bill replied sadly.

"Fair enough". The child thought before giving a hesitant nod to the flower.

"Here we go!" The flower said before a strange feeling permeated the very air, muting all color until only black and white remained.

"Whoa". Invisi-Bill said, and it wasn't until a second later that the child was admiring the red, heart shaped object in there chest.

"See that heart? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your very being!" The flower said to the child's wonder.

"You see, your SOUL starts off pretty weak, but you can make it even stronger by gaining a lot of L.V.!" the flower stated confidently. Already guessing the question, Flowey continued.

"What's L.V. stand for you may be asking yourself? Why LOVE of course!" The flower declared with joy.

"That… doesn't feel right". Invisi-Bill muttered.

"What do you mean?" The child asked.

"Well, I mean think about it. If your SOUL did get stronger from LOVE, then wouldn't yours be a little… stronger?" Invisi-Bill pointed out.

"I knew you Loved me!" The child mentally exclaimed with stars in their eyes, much to the ghosts embarrassment/bewilderment.

"And where did you get that out of?"

"Well, why else would you think so much of me if you didn't?"

"That's not how that-!"

"You want some LOVE don't you?" The Flower asked eagerly, to which the child agreed to just as if not more so.

"Could it not have phrased it any other way?" The ghost complained.

"Shush, i'm getting me some LOVE!"

"Again with the phrasing-"

"Silence".

"Well don't worry, because i'm in the mood to share some with you!" Flowey said, finishing his sentence with a playful winky face. A second later and five little seeds popped out of the flower, but instead of flying away they just stayed in the air, held aloft by what seemed to be the same stuff that was dulling the world.

"You see, down hear LOVE is shared through… little white… "friendliness pellets". The flower says, not entirely sounding so sure of himself in the process.

"Are you ready?" The flower asks, sounding like his normal self again.

"Hey, i'm kinda getting a bad feeling about this…" Invisi-Bill suddenly says.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright! Just watch and learn". The kid says while giving a smile to the flower in agreement.

"Great! Move around and get as many as you can!" Flowey says as the pellets start moving towards the child. The child then holds out their hands, ready to grab them all as the converge on them.

"Just watch Invisi-Bill! Were going to get all the Love!" The child thinks to their ghostly friend.

But before they could reply, the pellets all converged into the child's waiting hands… and they screamed.

It was the scream of someone who had just been punched in the gut as hard as possible, short, breathless, and full of pain. The child had expected to feel something nice, something warm. What they got instead was a kick to an area they didn't even no existed. A thing they didn't even no was real, and in a single moment something had driven a knife into it. Indeed, through the tears streaming down there face and gasps of shaky breaths they could almost see cracks in the red heart of theirs.

"You idiot!" The flower yelled out in triumph. And when the child looked up from there soul, they were met by the face of a monster. The former cartoonish face was gone, and in its face was an oversized mouth, and large cruel eyes that screamed victory.

"In this world, it's kill or BE KILLED" The Flower declared with a near insane glee.

"Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!" Flowey asked no one.

His face changed again, this time morphing into one far creepier than the last, while at the same time some kind of barrier formed around the child.

"No no no! We gotta get outta here partner!" The ghost said to the child.

"It… hurts… it hurts so much…" The child replied, attempting to cradle their wounded soul. And at that moment hundreds of "Friendliness pellets" begin to appear outside the white box/barrier around them.

"Well that's not fair at all!" Invisi-Bill screamed out… but no one heard them.

"DIE!" Flowey yelled out maniacally as the bullets began to close in on the child.

"Invisi-Bill… I'm scared". The child thought as the bullets inched closer and closer.

"Don't worry partner, everything's going to be alright". Invisi-Bill said in the most soothing voice they could muster.

"D-does d-dying… hurt?" The child asked while eyeing the ever encroaching ring of death.

"No… you won't feel a thing". The ghost replied with a sad over tone.

"Promise?" The child asked as the ring was now only a couple feet away.

"Promise". Invisi-Bill replied, and the child could almost feel something wrap around them, something warm, and… nice.

And just as the bullets were inches away from their weak and fractured soul… a miracle occurred.

The bullets disappeared, as if something decided to erase them from existence, while at the same time a sensation washed over them, one different than the feeling they had just a second ago. Wheres as the first felt like a warm blanket, this one felt like… like relaxing after a plate of warm food. It felt relaxing.

And yet the miracle didn't end there, before a single comment could be made, a large… bone, appeared as if from magic and, like a batter from baseball, used flowey as a ball. Which was to say it smacked him so hard the force pulled him out of the ground and chucked the flower deep into the darkness of the cave.

"W-w-w-what j-j-just h-happened?" The child whispered to them and no one at once, wiping their tears on their short blue sleeves, picking themselves up from the ground as well.

"I have no idea-" But there comment was not to be.

"WHAT AN AWFUL WEED, CAUSING SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR EVERYONE. WE HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLES AS IT IS". Yelled yet also somehow calmly spoke a figure from their right, one who had SOMEHOW gone unnoticed until now. At the sound of another voice, and a potentially friendly one at that-

"Because that thought went So well before".

-the child began to speak-

"Stutter".

"That's mean!"

-to the unknown entity before suddenly stopping dead in their tracks.

"What's wrong partner?" Invisi-Bill asked their frozen friend.

"OH, HELLO THEIR HUMAN! YOU MUST HAVE JUST ARRIVED IF YOUR PERPLEXED EXPRESSION IS TO BE RIGHT!" The figure said while entering the only light in the room, exposing his bone-lyness to the child before him. And if the weird wording didn't explain the situation, then nothing would. After all, what better way to explain a cartoonish skeleton wearing a purple robe with the same symbol as the earlier archway had emblazoned for all across their chest, than with some rib-rabbiling?

"Did you really just spend thirty-seconds monologuing just so you could get that pun off?"

"Yes, yes I did".

"It was awful".

"But your smiling".

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"I didn't". The child answered with a smile.

"I-". But once again it was not meant to be.

"Stop interrupting-!"

"BUT DO NOT DESPAIR HUMAN, FOR THOUGH IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE ANY HUMANS HAVE FALLEN HERE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A CARETAKER OF THESE RUINS!" The great papyrus once more shouted out yet didn't actually shout out.

"I WATCH FOR HUMANS THAT MAY HAVE FALLEN DOWN HERE AND HELP THEM IN ANY WAY I CAN". Papyrus explained

"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE PROBABLY STILL VERY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW, HOWEVER MY NEW FRIEND, IF YOU COME WITH ME I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, AND AS A BONUS I'LL EVEN THROW IN A FREE MEAL!" Papyrus declared with excitement.

(Growl)

"WHAT MANNER OF MONSTER WAS THAT!? I'LL HAVE TO HAVE WORDS WITH THEM, THAT WAS VERY RUDE!"

(Growl… again).

"HMM!?" Papyrus exclaimed with an exclamation point over his head… somehow. He then looked over to the cause of the noise, and found the child holding their stomach, face beet red.

"Hell no partner, we are not trusting another, another… MONSTER, just so he can turn around and eat us like some over sized cracker." Invisi-Bill stated firmly.

"But then what would we do? We don't know where we are, or where to go. And i'm SOOOOO hungry~". The child ended with an internal groan. They couldn't even remember the last time they ate. In fact they couldn't-

"And if he wants to eat us?"

"He won't". They stated with far more confidence than they had any right to.

"And you know this how?" Invisi-Bill asked.

"Just a feeling I have".

"You mean like the one you had with flowey?"

"Better".

"..."

"..."

"You really want to trust a talking skeleton?"

"Who wouldn't!?" The child exclaimed with stars in their eyes.

"..."

"..."

"*sigh* alright partner, we'll do it your way… again". At that the child perked up, smile covering their face.

"Thank you Invisi-Bill! I promise I won't let you down!" The child said before running up to the skeleton and giving him a big nod of approval.

"WONDERFUL! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE HAD COMPANY… AND LONGER STILL SINCE I'VE CLEANED…". Papyrus muttered (loudly) to himself as he began moving towards a archway opposite from the one they came from. But before the child followed after they stopped, and looked behind themselves.

"Invisi-Bill?" They suddenly asked.

"Yeah partner?" Invisi-Bill questioned back somewhat off guard from the suddenness.

"Thanks for comforting me when flowey attacked… your a real friend". They stated with a smile.

"Oh ya, that… I just wish I could've actually done something besides talk. It was… scary, not being able to do anything. I thought you were gonna die". The ghost stated with a mixture of terror and anger.

"Pffft! I can't die!". The child said while puffing out their chest to Bill's dismay.

"Because i'm filled with-!"

* * *

Hello everyone! So i'm dipping my writing fingers into Undertale, sue me ( please don't, I can't afford a lawsuit!). This is an Idea I've had for a VERY long time, and I've slowly added to over said time. Now i'll make this very clear right here and know. Yes, I will be taking ideas from some AUs I've loved to read, mainly STORYSHIFT as you'll see, however i'm not just going to copy and past their story onto this one. While it may appear the same on some occasions, like perhaps dialogue seems the same in some areas as well as character placement, I assure you it isn't. As you've seen flowey's back and I plan on doing this to a few other characters as well. So please don't just say that i'm just pasting their story here, because I hope you'll quickly see as more chapters release that this will indeed be different from anything else! (That I've read, if i'm somehow copying you I apologize, it was not my intention). Also as I stated above, I don't own or co-own anything not original in this story, and all rites go to theirs respectfully. This is for fun, nothing more. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Undertale, nor any of the AU's that I may draw inspiration from. I appreciate the understanding we now have. Enjoy.

It was a strange feeling, passing through the archway. On one side, darkness broken only by a ray of light, with the other being bright, but shadowed by old and unkempt ruins around them. At least that's what they looked like, and if that was true, then papyrus sucked at his job.

"Agreed". Answered there trusty crime fighting spirit, Invisi-Bill.

"I hate you". Quickly came the cold response.

"Then it's a good thing I've got enough love for the both of us". The child answered back with an innocent smile. The mumbling that followed wasn't enough to distract the child as they gazed around the ruins before them. It also wasn't enough to distract them from something strange, a flickering light set between two stairs that curved upwards to a ledge above them, the same ledge that papyrus was currently on, seemingly waiting for them to follow with unfathomable energy.

"What do you think this light is? A firefly?" The child asked themselves and their ghostly companion, while also walking up to the flickering-.

"What light?" There companion asked as the child was no more than inches away, having crossed a rectangle of red leaves to get themselves here..

"Um, this one?" The child said while gesturing directly towards the source of the star like light.

"Hey ah, partner, are you feeling alright?" There companion asked, sounding concerned all of a sudden.

"Yeah actually, I feel better than ever I think". And it wasn't a lie. As they bathed in the lights glow, they felt far more energetic, and the pain in their soul caused from flowey, while seemingly had been healed by papyrus, was now utterly gone.

"Are you sure? Because I don't see anything…"

"Maybe because your a ghost?" The child tried to reason.

"You'd think i'd be the one seeing lights though, right". Invisi-Bill countered to the child's displeasure.

"I'm just saying is all". The ghost answered back quickly, and the child got the feeling that they were holding up their hands in surrender.

"Should we ask papyrus?"

"No". Came the swift response.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust him, and neither should you". The ghost answered back coldly.

"But-".

"Please partner, just trust me on this. I'm sure if there is a light there, and papyrus does know about it, then he'll tell us. Until then then, it's best we just remain silent". Invisi-Bill finished with a huff.

"Well… ok I suppose". The child answered with downtrodden puff. But before they could move on, the child herd there companion give out a long sigh before…

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination". There companion said with the most boisterous voice they could seemingly muster, and stunning the child in the process.

"Where did that come from?!" The child eventually thought back.

"I don't know, you seemed kinda down so I thought id cheer you up?" The ghost responded sheepishly.

"Huh, well it was really cool! You should do that more often".

"Really?" The ghost asked back somewhat timidly.

"Totally". The child responded with a sincere grin in what they hoped was the ghosts direction.

"I guess i'll give it my best shot every now and then if you want. Now then, papyrus is waiting right? We'd better get going". And though the child giggled at the ghosts embarrassment, they still went up the right flight of stairs, where papyrus was waiting for them.

* * *

"ARE YOU WELL HUMAN? IT TOOK YOU QUITE A WHILE FOR YOU TO GET UP HERE, ARE YOU SICK BY ANY CHANCE?" Papyrus asked as they finished there flight of stairs. But before the child responded they remembered there partners words, and instead elected to simply nod their head negatively to his question.

"THEN YOUR FEELING WELL?" Papyrus asked once more, concern oozing off him in waves. They gave him a nod and a thumbs up in response.

"SPLENDID THEN! I WAS WORRIED WE WERE GOING TO HAVE TO CUT THE TOUR SHORT, BUT IF ALL IS WELL THEN LET US CONTINUE ONWARD!" Papyrus shouted before moving through the ledges archway.

"He sure is boisterous huh?" Invisi-Bill pointed out.

"Like you were a second ago?" They pointed out with a grin.

"A-a-at least I don't yell out every single word!" The ghost quickly deflected.

"Well I think its funny". The child said while moving to the archway.

"Of course you would…". Invisi-Bill muttered to themselves as they seemingly followed behind there compatriot.

Thy entered a chamber of sorts after moving through the archway, with the path arching left before arching right again to form a, well arch, towards a closed door. There were also buttons to the right of the arched path, six total laid out in a set of two triangles, and finally a lever to the doors right, and a sign to its left, though it was too far away to read. A second later and the chamber, if not all of the ruins, where filled with the sound of papyrus.

"HUMAN! THIS HERE IS THE FIRST STEP TO RETURNING TO MY ABODE. NOW, WATCH AND BE AMAZED AS I, PUZZLE MASTER PAPYRUS EXTRAORDINAIRE-". And as papyrus spoke, he began moving over some of the buttons on the floor in a seemingly random, if not zig zagging pattern, until he was standing next to the lever on the doors right.

"SOLVE THE FIRST OF MANY PUZZLES!" He finished by moving back to the middle of the room where he had been previously.

"YOU SEE HUMAN, THE RUINS ARE FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH TRICKS AND TRAPS, A STAPLE OF BOTH MONSTER SECURITY AND ENTERTAINMENT".

"BUT DESPAIR NOT HUMAN, FOR I'M SURE YOU'LL GET USED TO THEM IN A JIFFY! HOWEVER, IF YOU'RE EVER HAVING TROUBLE WITH A PARTICULARLY HARD ONE, JUST LET ME KNOW AND MASTER TRAPPER PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU THE ANSWER!" Papyrus said with a flare of confidence, which they answered with a quick nod and a smile. It seemed his energy was rubbing off on them already.

"It better not be, your already energetic enough". Invisi-Bill stated, and was promptly ignored for there efforts.

"I will not be ignored!"

Getting back on track, they followed papyrus to the previously locked door, but stopped from going through unlike papyrus, and instead looked to the sign from before and…

"I can't read this". The child stated.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't read it? I can read it perfectly". Invisi-Bill answered back.

"You can? Well… what's it say?" They asked.

"You really can't read it? Huh, well it says, um…". A few seconds of silence passed before they spoke once more in a boisterous voice.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle path". Invisi-Bill finished dramatically.

"Well that's… confusing. What do you think it means?" The child asked their boisterous companion.

"Um well, maybe it the puzzles question?"

"You think so?" The child asked still very much confused.

"Probably. I mean look at the buttons on the floor. He stepped on all of them except the ones in the middle. Just like the riddle". There companion pointed out.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense… WOW, you really are a detective!" The child suddenly said, stars in their eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say that-".

"Also, you sounded a lot like papyrus when you were reading that, are you taking notes?" The child interrupted, turning Bills proud achievement into history as they stuttered and denied the accusation.

* * *

The next room was far different than the one before hand, being more like a long hallway that ran towards the right, yet still surprisingly open. There were also small streams running through every now and then, with tiny bridges going over to avoid the water below them. Papyrus stood ahead of them, at the point where the trail veered right and where another sign had been placed.

"I SEE YOU WERE ABLE TO FOLLOW ME THROUGH THE DOOR HUMAN, MOST IMPRESSIVE! HOWEVER ANOTHER PUZZLE YET BLOCK OUR WAY, BUT QUAKE NOT HUMAN, FOR I HAVE ADDED A FEW NOTES TO HELP YOU IN YOUR PUZZLE SOLVING!" Papyrus said before moving down the path, and stopping a little ways away from a intersection that broke off left from the path and towards a lever

"Well, I suppose we have no choice". Invisi-Bill said as papyrus patiently awaited them. They then moved towards the sign that papyrus had been standing next to.

"PFFFFFFFFFFT!" Only for Invisi-Bill to try his hardest to hold in a laugh of epic proportions.

"What?! What's it say?!" They complained, wanting to know what was so funny.

"I-it says, "To read a sign, look at it". A second later and the child was also trying to hold in a laugh of their own.

"Thanks Papyrus". They thought to themselves after there chuckle died off.

"What about that one?" The child thought to there friend at the sign on the wall in front of them.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't even see that one. Hold on just one sec". Invisi-Bill said before a couple seconds later went by and...

"It says". Invisi-Bill began, sounding farther away than normal.

"Stay on the path- oh screw you!". Bill cried out in sudden annoyance.

"Wait, that's really what it says?" They thought back while attempting to stifle another laugh.

"Yes, it does. Stupid sign.". There companion said with what sounded like a pout. They then decided to move down the trail, and when it ended they broke off to the left and towards the lever on the wall, but as they it approached they noticed that it was both surrounded by arrows and had writing to its left.

"Well?" They asked there companion.

"Yeah yeah one seconds, it's a long one. It says, "You look at the switch hesitantly, it could be a trap after all! Well worry not human, for I, Puzzle Master Papyrus, assure you that this is indeed a real switch! Now please pull it", -Papyrus". There comrade finished.

"So… should I pull it?". They asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not".

"Weren't you the one who said not to trust them?" The asked accusingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that".

"Already?!"

"Look, it doesn't look like he's going to let us pass until you pull it, might as well huh?" They reasoned back.

"Fine". They finished with a huff before grabbing the lever and pulling it down. They honestly didn't know what to expect, but a loud clicking sound resounding around them… was one of them.

"Really?"

"It's a lever, of course it's going to at least make a sound when pulled". They argued

"I suppose you've got a point there". Invisi-Bill conceded. They than began moving back towards the path, noticing that papyrus had moved farther along it and had stopped in front of a set of large and very pointy spikes.

"Hey, do you think those levers lower those spikes?" They asked their partner as they once again left the main trail to follow another one leading to not one, but two levers! Though only one had arrows surrounding it, with more writing to the left of it.

"Probably". Invisi-Bill answered with the sound of a shrug going off.

"Let me guess, I need to read it?" There partner asked as they stood in front of the levers.

"Yes please". They answered back politely.

"I can already tell this is going to get annoying fast". Invisi-Bill muttered as the child continued smiling.

"Alright, so it says, Oh no! Now there's two levers! The horror! But worry not Human, for I swear that those arrows are righteous, and that they are the correct ones! They wouldn't dare lie, especially to a friend! So please Human, reward them with trust! -Papyrus". There partner finished with another puff.

"He sure likes to see his own writing, huh". Invisi-Bill asked.

" I think it's adorable". They answered as they reached out and pulled the left lever.

"WELL DONE HUMAN! YOU'VE PASSED THE PUZZLE JUST AS I KNEW YOU COULD! NOW TO THE NEXT PUZZLE, AWAY!" Papyrus said as he moved on through the now retracted spikes and into the beyond.

"Called it". They told their companion as they made there way for the open entrance.

"Yeah yeah, whatever".

"Someone sounds jealous".

"I'm not jealous, it was an easy thing to guess is all so I don't think there's a need to brag". The ghost answered with a huff.

"So you're jealous".

"I hate you"

"And I love you!". They answered back with a sweet smile. There attention was brought back to reality however when they finally entered the next room, with this one being the most roomy of the rooms.

"That doesn't make sense". Invisi-Bill commented.

"Shush you, I wasn't done".

The room was fairly square, with supports on the corners of the wall to there right. The path diverted left quickly however, towards another door flanked by vines on each side. The only object in the room being some kinda training dummy… or something. The head was weird.

"Ain't that the truth". There companion agreed before the ruins were filled once more with the echo that was papyrus.

"HUMAN! UNDERSTAND THAT I WOULD NEVER HURT A FLY, HOWEVER, I CANNOT SAY THAT EVERYONE YOU MEET WHILE BE THE SAME. THERE MAY COME A TIME WHERE YOU MAY HAVE TO FIGHT." Papyrus said to both five feet from there left and there growing worry. They had yet to meet anyone else down here after all, and yet not only was papyrus saying that there were others, but that they might try to hurt them like flowey tried?

"HOWEVER HUMAN, THIS IS EASILY FIXED!"

"It is!?" Invisi-Bill thought out loud.

"NOW LISTEN CLOSELY TO WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY". They nodded as he spoke.

"IF EVER A MONSTER APPROACHES YOU, I WANT YOU…".

"Yes". Invisi-Bill asked in sudden anticipation.

"TO LOOK OVER AT THE MONSTER THAT APPROACHED YOU..."

"Yes". Invisi-Bill answered back again in.

"AND DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"YES- Wait, what did he say?!" Invisi-Bill shouted from waited breath to absolute confusion.

"I WILL COME SAVE YOU FROM IDLE CHATTER, SO THERE'S NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL HUMAN!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Invisi-Bill cried out to know one.

"I know you can hear me!".

"HERE, WHY DON'T YOU PRACTICE ON THIS DUMMY? THEY ARE EXPERTS AT DOING NOTHING AFTER ALL". Papyrus suggested as he made his way over to the dummy in question.

"And what would I be practicing exactly? How to not speak?" The child asked to someone in particular.

"Your already good on that end, I mean hell, you could barely form sentences when we first met". There partner answered back with snicker.

"That's because I thought I was being haunted!"

"Whatever helps you sleep scaredy cat, but I would go practice it anyways. There's something I want to try after all".

"Really? Well in that case…" They then quickly made there way over to the dummy… and then proceeded to stand in front of said dummy. And then do nothing. And continue to do nothing. Yet before the nothingness could drown them in a tide of nothing, not nothing happened, which is to say something happened. The same something that happened when flowey seemingly drew out there soul. Simply put, the world dulled and all color was replaced with nothing but black and white, and once more there chest glowed red as a heart appeared in its appropriate color. Yet unlike before, something else came into their field of view, something unexpected.

"Whoa!" The child said as they looked at the four hovering boxes and stat bar floating in front of them.

"I know right? I didn't think that would work!" Their partner answered back gleefully.

"Wait, you did this? How?"

"Well, i'm not entirely sure. All I know is that when flowey did this weird effect, I felt a bit more… there, I think is the word. And after you got hurt, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to help you like I promised. So when papyrus said we were going to fight the dummy, I was hoping that heed do this thing that flowey did, and he did!" There partner answered back with excitement.

"Ok, that's really cool but how are you doing this, and what even is this?" They asked, now more confused than surprised.

"Well, since it doesn't seem like I can interact with the world, I thought of the next thing I could do to help you, ant that was this!"

"Boxes?"

"No you idiot- well yes actually, but there not JUST boxes, their there to help you stay organized and to help you know your options. Battles can get intense, so it's best if your always aware of what you can and can't do".

"Oh, now I get it. But wait, how do you know any of that?" They asked now once again confused.

"I... Have no idea". Invisi-Bill responded, sounding quite perplexed in the process.

"Oh, um, what's this yellow bar? You know, with the numbers and the HP next to it?" They quickly asked in an attempt to distract there friend.

"It's your life, duh".

"Which means...". The child asked back even more confused.

"It means that should that number ever drop to or below zero, you'll die".

"Oh". The child respond, not entirely comfortable with how low the number was-

"Wait, why twenty?" They suddenly asked. And Immediately regretted it.

"I don't know ok? It just felt right was all". There companion responded somewhat angrily.

"I'm sorry Invisi-Bill, I didn't mean to upset you". The child responded somewhat sadly.

"What-? No, you have nothing to apologize for. Its me who should be apologizing for taking my frustration out on you is all. I just hate feeling like I should know something, yet not know why at the same time". They angrily explained away until they seemed to run out of there metaphorical steam.

"It's alright, I forgive you!" The child answered back with a bright smile.

"You bounce back quickly don't you?"

"Yup! Grudges only make people sad and angry, so there's no need for them. Now then,what's this Lv One thing about?" The child asked quickly and innocently.

"Huh? Oh right, that. Yeah, i'm not really sure in all honesty. And before you ask, it was something flowey said that made me think of it. More specifically, the thing about gaining Love. I'm not really sure if its real or anything, of if we'll even use it, by why not huh?" Invisi-Bill explained, silencing most of the follow up questions the child indeed had in the process.

"And before you ask, i'll explain the stupid boxes". Invisi-Bill quickly added as there partner raised there metaphorically hand up, only to slowly raise it back down.

"The FIGHT box is simple, just click it if you want to punch someone and i'll help you find the best time to do it." Invisi-Bill explained to a now… almost sour faced child.

"I don't like that box". They said while angrily pouting.

"Then don't use it you baby, I just added it incase we do need it ok".

"Fine… still not going to use it though… and i'm not a baby-!"

"MOVING ON". Invisi-Bill proclaimed loudly, already getting the feeling that if they pushed there partner anymore they may very well burst into tears.

"The ACT button is for doing things like, well acting or looking. Maybe you want to talk, or check someone out-". Invisi-Bill most certainly tried their best to ignore the suggestive grin that sprouted over the child's face.

"-In which case you would use this button. The Items button is also pretty simple, just use it if you need to use an item, like food for instance-."

"Why wood I eat food if someone was trying to talk or… fight me?" The child asked while also interrupting there partners speech-.

"Oh! My bad, please carry on". The child suddenly said, interrupting their own thoughts in the process.

"AS I WAS SAYING! The Items box is for items. I don't know why you would eat food in combat, or a conversation, it was just an example ok? Now, the final button, the MERCY button, I made for you. Cause you know, you seem to like that sort of thing a lot. So there you go-"

"THANK YOU INVISI-BILL! Your the best crime fighting detective ghost, ever!" The child loudly exclaimed in there mind. Which was followed by a couple moments of silence to the child's sudden worry before…

"Do you really mean that?" There companion suddenly asked timidly.

"Well of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" The child answered back, confused at there companions attitude.

"I don't know, but thanks anyways. I get the feeling it means more than either of use realize". Invisi-Bill elaborated.

"Of course Ghosty, ill compliment you anytime! Now, back to papyrus… and me not doing anything… like I've been doing for the last five minutes or so...".

"It's actually only been about thirty seconds".

"Wait, really? That felt like it took longer than that".

"Well, we are talking in your… head? Yeah, lets just go with that for now. Anyways, because of this weird effect going around us, I seem to be able to slow time inside your mind in order to give you all the time you need to make adequate decisions". Invisi-Bill explained once more, sounding even prouder than before.

"Oh! So you can make things go really slow forever?"

"Well, no actually. I'm starting to get a really bad headache, and in a real situation when i'm actively helping you, doing this neat trick should only be done when we have time to think, a lull you could say, so that we can plan accordingly. Or I might pass out".

"Oh, I think I get it… sorta… kinda… maybe?" The child answered in a very not-so-sure-of-themselves way.

"Meh, don't worry to much about it, i'm sure you'll get it down once we have some practice… like right now in fact. Why don't try doing something to the dummy?" Invisi-Bill suggested, sound a bit more worn out than normal.

"Oh yeah, that's why we were here to begin with huh? Alright, i'll give it a shot". And as the child looked over there new options, they remembered papyrus's advice and responded accordingly… which was to say they mentally chose the mercy option, which suddenly brought up a text box in front of their minds eye, which had two options, spare or flee. After thinking about what would happen if they turned and ran away from the dummy all of sudden, much to there companions snickering, they chose spare, which changed the choice box to a text box.

"Dummy stands around absentmindedly… what?" The child ask themselves not for the first… or last time for that matter.

"Don't worry about that, there just some personal notes I added, things I noticed and all that. You don't NEED to read them, but you might find them useful… so I guess it's up to you?" There trusted companion of a chapter and then some shyly replied.

"Wow, that's so cool! I'll make sure to read everyone of them". The child thought as the message disappeared, and now that they were concentrating on the dummy time did indeed seem to speed up, they felt the cool current from before more vividly and the dummy's swaying was far more... there than before.

And just like their partner said, the boxes and other details returned a little later, and time did seem to slow if but only a bit.

"That's so cool!" They couldn't help but comment.

"Aw, thanks". There partner said in a very embarrassed voice line. And once more they spared the dummy, with new text showing up.

"Dummy looks like its about to fall over… Really? Looks stable to me".

"Well it doesn't to me alright. These are just my notes remember, you can take them or leave them".

"Alright, alright, I trust you on this. For now". They added before once again sparing the dummy,

"Dummy tires of you aimless shenanigans- Wait, what-?" But before they could ask what that meant, the dummy did the impossible... It floated. All the way through the ceiling and into the light above… somehow.

It was at this moment that they decided to finally look over at papyrus, who had been silently watching them this whole time only to find… a text box with the words-.

"Papyrus seems pleased with you!" Hovering below papyrus himself who indeed looked very pleased at the situation.

"What just happened?" They asked anyone in hopes of getting something that made sense as an answer.

"Don't ask me, I just comment on it". There useless companion commented back.

"Useless?! Well, lets see if I ever help you again-". But before a vow of vengeance could be made, another text box showed up.

"YOU WON! You earned Zero XP and Zero Gold- wait, I can get gold?!" The child gleefully cheered.

"I don't know, maybe? Until I know what you can get, i'll just leave it at gold for now". The Ghost explained with the tact of an Anti-Air cannon, obliterating the child's dream of wealth in an exploding ball of flame.

But before They could add anything more to the situation above, Papyrus decided to remind them and everything else in a ten kilometer radiance now that he was, in fact still there. First by seemingly stopping whatever effect was dulling the world and allowing them to use there neat tricks, as evident by the text box fading away. The second was, well, just Papyrus being Papyrus.

"CONGRATULATIONS HUMAN! YOU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"Oh if only you knew". Invisi-Bill added.

"NOW LET'S GET A MOVE ON HUMAN, WE STILL HAVE A WAYS TO GO!" Papyrus added before moving through the door behind him, and after a quick, loving shake of there head, they to followed after, no longer worried about what would lay before them. Fools.

* * *

Hello everyone who somehow found this story and decided to read pass chapter 1, I've got… not that much to say honestly. First, let me start with something I realized I should have explained last chapter, which is to say what I think about Frisk and Chara. Or more specifically, there gender to those who care. As you've (probably) noticed, i'm trying to stick with the ambiguous pronouns, mostly because it opens some fun options later, and i'm trying to stick to the original Undertales basics as much as I can. However, I should note that I personally see both Frisk and Chara as girls (Though one is most certainly a tomboy in my Minds eye, i'll let you guess which one). Because of this, If for some reason you ever read a line that states either one or the other as a girl, that's simply because I was mindlessly typing away and accidentally inserted my own thoughts into the line. As for my explanation to the UI of Undertale, I hope you all enjoyed it. Headcanon is best canon after all. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.


	3. Chapter 3: Evening Star

**Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Undertale, nor any of the AU's that I may draw inspiration from. I appreciate the understanding we now have. Enjoy.**

"HM… NOW THAT I'M DWELLING ON IT, I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE THIS NEXT PUZZLE IS APPROPRIATE FOR SUCH AN INEXPERIENCED PUZZLE SOLVER…" Papyrus contemplated as we left the previous room behind, entering yet another hallway of sorts… though for some reason the path was doing some really weird curving.

"SPIKES ARE BEST IN MODERATION AFTER ALL". He continued to comment to himself as we followed him deeper down the path… and if they were attempting to follow the windy path as fast as they could, well they could hardly be blamed for running a so intricate design.

" _You look like an idiot, and are acting like a child"._ There ever so helpful and mean commenting companion commented.

" _Well YOU are a meanie… MEANIE!"_ The child so helpfully added.

" _Oh look, the path ended"._ Invisi-Bill pointed out, much to the child's grief. But as the continued following papyrus around some corners, they were met by something strange.

"Ribbit". Was all they had time to hear before the world once more dulled, and there red stained heart appeared before them. A single second later, and the boxes as well as the other elements created by there companion showed up as well, along with a text box with a single string of letters.

" _ **Froggit attacks you!"**_ They read as they stared at the attacking monster. Or more specifically the attacking frog.

" _Wait, that's whats attacking us? A frog?"_ The child asked in disbelief.

" _Don't let down your guard you idiot_! _We thought the same thing about flowey remember"._ Invisi-Bill pointed out.

" _Well… I guess you're right. It's just not fair Invisi-Bill! Why are all the monsters that want to fight us so cute!"_ The child internally screamed.

" _Wait, you think this things cute?"_

" _Duh, just look at him and his big amphibious head, it's so adorable!"_ The child internally squeaked out.

" _Yeah sure, whatever. He's still trying to fight us though, so what do you want to do?"_ Invisi-Bill replied back, sounding far more tired than before.

" _Oh right this is hard for you, sorry. Now then, i'm going to-"._ But the child's words where cut very short as they witnessed non other than papyrus slowly shuffle onto there mind's eye. Something the, froggit was it?

" _Yup"._ Invisi-Bill helpfully confirmed.

" _Wait, why is it named-"_

" _Don't know, it was just the first thing I thought of when I saw it, ok?"_

" _That's fair enough I suppose"._ The child answered back quickly. It should be noted that the Froggit is now quickly shuffling off there mental stage, with papyrus looking very pleased.

" _Huh, I guess we didn't need to do anything after all"._ There companion stated as Papyrus continued to move on.

" _I suppose that's what he was trying to teach us earlier, right?"_

" _I guess so…"._

" _Your just sad because we didn't get to use your boxes"._

" _I think Papyrus is waiting on us."._ Invisi-Bill suddenly stated, much to their partners embarrassment.

" _I'm sorry papyrus, i'm coming!"_ The child shouted in there head, all the while there friend wiped some imaginary sweat from there brow from dodging that particular bullet.

"YUP, STILL WAY TO SPIKY". Papyrus said as he gazed over the literal sea of sharpened metal tips. After some internal debate we were not privy to, he turned around to face us.

"COME CHILD, FOR IN MY NEAR LIMITLESS WISDOM I, SPIKE MASTER PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED TO HELP YOU THROUGH THIS POINTED OBSTACLE." He finished by extending a gloved yet bony hand, something the child thought long and hard about as to if they really sh-

" _You grabbed it the microsecond it was extended! What happened to not trusting him?"._ Invisi-Bill steamed.

" _Aw come on! Just look at him Invisi-Bill! He's leading us through this sea of spikes with a smile!. If he really wanted to hurt us, all he would need to do is let go of my hand"._

" _Well, yeah I suppose, but still that-"._

" _Look, just because flowey betrayed us doesn't mean every other monster will ok? We need to trust him, just like we trusted lever!"_

" _Lever?"_

" _Forget it alright, just trust me"._ The child pleaded with a soft and innocent smile.

" _Fine fine, I give. Just stop making that face, its weirding me out"._ There companion pleaded to the child's delight. And as it so happened, the moment there conversation ended, Papyrus led them out of the metal forest.

"I MUST SAY, WHOEVER DESIGNED THAT PUZZLE MUST HAVE BEEN COMPENSATING FOR SOMETHING-".

" _Pfft, wait what did he say-!"_

"-PROBABLY A LACK OF PUZZLE DESIGNING SKILLS". Papyrus finished as he turned and walked through the entrance behind him.

" _See invisi-Bill? Trust"._ The child commented as they followed behind the skeleton. Something there companion saw no reason to respond to. Not yet at least yet.

* * *

"WELL DONE HUMAN! YOU HAVE MADE IT THROUGH PERFECTLY… SO FAR!" Papyrus added with a bigger smile than normal.

"HOWEVER, YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE WILL BE YOUR MOST DIFFICULT YET. I'M ALSO AFRAID THAT YOU WILL BE RECEIVING NO HELP FROM ME ON THIS ONE. THIS ONE IS ALL UP TO YOU TO SOLVE HUMAN."

" _Finally!"_ Invisi-Bill suddenly shouted to the child's surprise.

" _Invisi-Bill?"._

" _I'm just so sick of all these easy peasy puzzles, if he's going to make us do these then they could at least be a little challenging"._

" _I wouldn't say that ALL the puzzles where easy, that last spike one was kinda hard"._ The child reasoned.

" _Hard? We didn't even solve it! Papyrus did!"_

" _Alright I get it, there's no need to shout"._ The child told there companion as they winced at there volume level.

" _Sorry, i'm just so excited!"._

"ALRIGHT HUMAN, ARE YOU READY?"

" _Yes!_ " The child nodded there head, failing to ignore there companions shouting in the process.

"VERY WELL HUMAN. THAN WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO…"

" _YES!"_ Invisi-Bill continued to shout.

"IS…"

" _ **YES**_ _!"_

"MAKE IT TO THE END OF THIS ROOM WITHIN AN HOUR!"

" _ **YE**_ _-wait, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"_

"GOOD LUCK!" Papyrus declared before sprinting down said room.

" _Get back here so I can ring your bony neck!"._

" _Now now Invisi-Bill, there's no need to be mean here. For all we know it could be a very long room filled with deadly danger-"_

" _I can see the end from here!"_ There companion unhelpful pointed out.

" _*sigh*, let's just get this over with"._ The child said as the trudged along the trail, all energy they once previously owned now long gone. As they finally neared the paths end, the only thing they could spot around them was a lone marble pillar sitting near the exit. For a lone second they contemplated inspecting it… then the moment passed and they continued onward, bound for the exit, only for Papyrus to suddenly rush out of the pillars shadow and stand in front of them.

" _I knew he was there"._ Invisi-Bill added hastily.

" _I'm sure you did"._

"CONGRATULATIONS HUMAN! YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE-".

" _That wasn't a puzzle!"._

"-WELL DONE! I HAVE SHOWN YOU ALL I CAN WHEN IT COMES TO THE BASICS, HOWEVER, YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT A TRUE MASTER NEVER STOPS LEARNING! THAT BEING SAID, THESE NEXT PUZZLES ARE HARDLY A CHALLENGE. SO MUCH SO THAT I'M CONFIDENT IN LEAVING YOU ALONE AND ALL BY YOURSELF!

" _Wait, what?"_ The child asked themselves.

"OF COURSE, IF FOR SOME REASON YOU ARE BAMBOOZLED ALONG THE PATH, I HAVE THIS!" Papyrus said as reached into his robe and pulled out a… phone?

"WORRY NOT HUMAN, FOR I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU… EXCEPT NOW AS I NEED TO GO SHOPPING. SEE YA!" Papyrus revealed before disappearing down the trail at blinding speed.

" _... what?"_ The child thought, unsure of how to interpret this development, or the phone they now held in their hands.

" _So… I guess where on are own now?"_ Invisi-Bill correctly reasoned.

" _I guess so"._ The child responded, sounding somewhat down though.

" _Hey, you alright partner?"_

" _Yeah, I just kinda miss papyrus…"_

" _Miss him? He's been gone for like, a minute now"._

" _I know, and it's breaking this fragile heart of mine!"_ The child cried dramatically.

" _Then stop standing there like a lost dog and lets get going! You know where going to eventually meet him again right?_

" _Yeah, I guess you're right"._ The child hesitantly said, before eventually walking through the exit that papyrus had gone through not so long himself.

" _Yeah, I can do it, everything's going to be alright"._ The child told themselves as they walked through the exit and into a new room entirely, one unlike others previously encountered.

" _You see? You've got this. You don't need-"_

 ***RING***

" _AAH!"_ The child internally screamed.

" _Oh come on! You just about gave me a heart attack over a phone!"_

" _S-s-sorry. I-I-I wasn't e-expecting it"._ The child stuttered out while answering the call.

"HELLO, THIS IS PAPYRUS SPEAKING! IT ONLY JUST OCCURRED TO ME THAT I HAVE YET TO TEST THE PHONE IN SOME TIME, AND SIMPLY WISHED TO TEST IT OUT TO MAKE SURE THAT NO NASTY SURPRISES WHERE IN STORE. HOPEFULLY GETTING EVERYTHING READY BEFORE YOU MAKE IT BACK SHOULD BE EASY, UNTIL THEM STAY SAFE HUMAN!"

* **CLICK** *

" _See partner? Everything's going to be fine. We just have to get to Papyrus's place and we should be alright"._ There companion said in there best soothing voice.

" _Wait, I thought you didn't trust him?"_

" _W-well, i'm trying things out your way for now alright? Now I think that's enough talking for one scene, let's get going alright?"_

" _Alright… "_ The child answered back, sounding less nervous than before.

* * *

Of course, now that they weren't having a moment the children could finally take in their surroundings. The first thing the child noticed was the froggit immediately to there left, though unlike the last one this one seemed to be in no hurry to fight, if fighting was what it wanted that is.

The second thing they noticed was that a couple feet passed the pacifistic froggit was a large shadow covered entryway. The final thing they noticed was… another one of the lights from Before! Of course they headed there first, stopping in front of the light like last time in order to soak up the stars warmth.

" _What are you doing?"_ There companion asked.

" _It's another one of those lights from before!"_

" _Oh, right, the light only you can see. Forgot about that"._ Invisi-Bill stated somewhat awkwardly.

" _Hey Invisi-Bill, could you do that thing from before, you know the Determination thing?"_ The child innocently asked.

" _Huh? Oh right, that. Um ya, ok, one second"._ A second later and one throat clearing done…

" _ **Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with... Determination!**_ _Like that?"_ Invisi-Bill asks after the performance.

" _Yup! Just like that…"._ They say before slowly coming to a stop.

" _What's wrong?_

" _Nothing, lets go talk to the froggit, i'm curious what he has to say."._ The child said before turning and running over to the froggit, much to there companions puzzlement.

*Ribbit Ribbit*, Says the froggit.

"U-um h-h-hi there". The child said, trying and failing to properly greet the froggit, who in turn gives the child a once over before-.

*Ribbit Ribbit*

" _Invisi-Bill? I have no idea what its saying"._ The child thinks depressed.

" _Really? I understand him perfectly"._ There companion states.

" _Really? Well could you translate… please?"_ They ask a nicely as they can.

" _Yeah yeah i'm on it. Lets see here,_ _**Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them… they might not want to battle anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please… use some Mercy Human**_ " _._

 _*_ Ribbit Ribbit*

" _That was… more than I was expecting to hear from two ribbits"._

" _You and me both"._ There stalwart companion agreed.

After going through the giant shadowed door to the froggits right, and finding out that it was nothing more than a tiny room with water running along both sides of the entrance, and a candy bowl that read "Take one", which they did, though there there friend tried to get them to take more, they then headed down the trail and properly bumped into a whimsun, there companions name not there's, and triggered a battle. However, after taking careful preparations into what should be done, it turned out that whimsun's were just giant babies, as evidence to the fact that not even fully raising their hand made it burst into tears and run away.

After carrying onwards after that they entered yet another room, with the floor in the middle looking off to everything else, as well as two chutes on the left wall. One on one side of the weird floor, and the other on the other side of it. Turns out the weird floor was in fact a pitfall trap… that lead to two sets of exits, both leading to their appropriate chute. If the monsters were actually trying to capture them, then they were doing a terrible job at it.

After finally leaving the trapped room, they entered a room with a row of spikes blocking the exit, and a pressure pad of some sort with a worn out path that led to an impressive sized rock. However, before they could take even a single step, there phone-.

*RING*

-Rang. Understanding that this could literally be only one other person, they gladly picked it up.

"HELLO HUMAN IT'S ME, PAPYRUS! FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER, WHICH DO YOU PREFER MORE. HAMBURGER OR SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked in a not in the slightest suspicious voice."

"Spaghetti".

" _Hamburger!"_

"UNDERSTOOD, THANK YOU FOR YOU HONESTY!

*CLICK*

" _Dammit, I wanted Hamburger…"_ Invisi-Bill pouted.

" _Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't know- wait, your ghost, you can't eat, right?"_

" _Well, yeah I suppose I can't… still want a hamburger though"._ They continued to pout.

" _Well don't worry, I-"._

*RING*, went the phone for the second time.

" _Huh? What does he want now?"_ Invisi-Bill asked as the child picked up the phone again.

"GUESS WHO IT IS HUMAN! IT'S ME, PAPYRUS, IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING! I'VE CALLED BACK BECAUSE YOUR ANSWER HAS BEEN GETTING ME TO FEEL SOMETHING IN MY LOWER LEFT RIB! ITS SAYING, THIS HUMAN LIKES PASTA, JUST LIKE ME! SO I WAS WONDERING, AFTER MY SURPRISE DINNER- OH NO! I SPOILED IT, I'M SO SORRY HUMAN I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HAD HIGH EXPECTATIONS FOR THE… EVENT, SO WHY DON'T WE BOTH FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!"

*CLICK*

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _He sure like to hear his own voice huh?_

" _Invisi-Bill!"_ The child cried out.

" _What? I'm not wrong am I?"_

" _Just read the sign please"._ The child begged as they stood in front of a sign hanging on the left wall.

" _Huh? Oh, sorry about that._ _ **Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them**_ " _._

" _What does that mean?"_ The child asked confused.

" _It probably means there going to be a rock that's not going to like us pushing it"._

" _Like that one?_ The child said while pointing to the one rock in the room.

" _Let's hope not, because we kinda need to push it to lower the spikes… I think"._

Turns out it wasn't that rock, as after giving it a good couple nudges, and some name calling, it landed on the pressure plate and lowered the spikes. And after safely crossing the retracted daggers-.

*RING*

" _Seriously? Again?"_ Invisi-Bill complained once more as the child answered the phone.

"DID YOU FORGET WHAT I HAD SAID BY ANY CHANCE?"

"Y-y-yes" They stuttered out in surprise.

"FANTASTIC!"

*CLICK*

" _I hate him"._ Invisi-Bill declared as they entered a somewhat long hallway with another chute about halfway down the main hallway, with the end splitting off right and into a large area covered by what seemed to be the same pitfall traps from earlier… except now covering the entire floor.

" _Well this is a fine mess isn't it? Now what do we do?"_ Invisi-Bill asked impatiently.

" _This I suppose"._ The child said before taking a single forward and into the trap… which predictably sent them flying downwards toward the ground. Thankfully there fall was cushioned by some leaves below, and after taking a good look around they saw that there was a lot more leaves around then there's, as well as a sign. With no other leads to go by they walked over to said sign.

" _Alright let's see here,_ _**Please don't step on the leaves.**_ _I don't get it"._ There companion complained.

" _Hm… Oh! What if on the path above we have to walk where the leaves wouldn't be?"_

" _That… makes sense at least. Ah hell with it, give it a shot"._ Invisi-Bill recommended. And, after making it to the top as well as getting a successful start only to still fall in two more times, they made it to the next room which was made up of of a moat blocked by more spikes, and three rocks with worn paths leading to some pressure plates.

" _You think one of these rocks is the one that doesn't want to be pushed?"_ The child asked there friend.

" _Probably, i'd be careful if I was you"._

" _Aren't I always?"_

" _Nope"._ There companion answered with a pop, leading a dejected child to try a go push the top rock to its destination. Which it did. And so they moved on to the middle one. Which was also successfully moved, which meant…

" _This one has to be the one that doesn't want to be moved"._ There companion finished for them.

" _Alright partner, be ready for anything, because I bet the moment you try to do anything to it it's going to make its move. You ready?"_ They asked the child, which gave their friend a strong nod of agreement. They then lifted their hands, and slowly moved them towards the rock-.

"Whoa there pardner! Who said you could push me around?" The rock suddenly said to them, resounding in a frightful yelp from the child, and a tongue lashing from there friend about not being ready for that.

"I-im s-s-sorry for d-disturbing you um, sir, b-but could you p-please move o-over to that b-b-button?" The child forced out.

" _Are we seriously trying to talk a rock into moving over for us!?"_ There companion stated in disbelief.

"Hm? So you're askin' me to move over?". The rock clarified to the child's delight.

"Okay, just for you, pumpkin". The rock stated before moving over… about a quarter of the distance there.

" _Seriously? Why does everything have to be so complicated around here!?"_ The child's companion hollered out as the child walked over to the rock.

"Hmm? You want me to move some more?" The rock asked as they approached, to which the child nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty, how's this?" The rock said before moving… up.

" _I hate you"._ Invisi-Bill told the sentient boulder.

"Hm? That was the wrong direction?" The rock asked, and through some miracle the child's smile was only strained a little.

"Okay, think I got it". The rock said before finally-.

" _FINALLY!"._

-Moving over to the pressure plate, which lowered the spikes so one could safely cross.

" _O thank God, were finally leaving this stupid room and this stupid rock-"._

*SHINK*

"AAH!"

" _AAH!"_ Both child and ghost screamed out as the spikes they had been seconds away from crossing suddenly sprang to life.

" _What the hell just happened?"_ Ghosty, now even paler than before, said before turning around to the rocks… and found one not were it was supposed to be.

" _ILL KILL THAT ROCK!"_ There companion shouted out, as for the one who could actually interact with the world-.

" _DON'T TEMPT ME!"_

-They simply walked back over to the rock.

"Hm? You wanted me to STAY there?" The rock asked as the child shakes there head positive.

"Your giving me a real workout". The rock complained but nonetheless went back to the plate. Of course as they were about to cross the spiked bridge they looked back to the rock, who had yet to move, and wished them selves luck before sprinting over the small moat. And the spikes didn't return to their position of death along the way, so all's well and ends well huh?

" _You just keep thinking that, well see if your still singing the same tune soon"._ There companion mumbled angrily.

The next room they entered was less a room and more a corridor, with a table and cheese set on it, a small mouse hole, and a glowing star. The child made there way over to the star first, and bathed in its soothing light. Something they need after that last incident.

" _Another light huh?"_ Invisi-Bill asked.

" _Yup"._ The child agreed.

" _Well then, I suppose it's time for some inspiration huh? Give me a sec, lets see here… ah ha!"_ There friends said with the sound of clapping in the background.

" _ **Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese… It fills you with determination".**_ They finished with a dramatic flare. Something, the child appreciated and supported with some claps of their own.

" _Hey hold on a sec"._ There partner asked as they started to make for the rooms exit.

" _Whats up?"_

" _Weeeeeeeeell, it's been a while since we've heard from papyrus, and considering the amount of annoying calls he's put us through I say it's his turn he got one"._

" _But that would be kinda mean, wouldn't it?"_

" _No no no, think of it more like… checking up on him... Repeatedly"._ The ghost tried to argue.

" _Fine, but only because I want to say hi"._ The child agreed before taking out their phone and dialing the one number they had.

"HELLO, THIS IS PAPYRUS SPEAKING".

"H-h-hello!" The child managed to choke out.

" _Do you always have to stutter when you talk?"_

" _Shush you"._

"HELLO! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? WELL, BE SEEING YOU SOON HUMAN!"

*CLICK*

" _That was it? I know you said you wanted to say hi but I expected more than that"._

" _Like?"_

" _I don't know, something… more?"_ There companion argued, poorly of course but it was a good attempt.

" _Alright fine, if you want more than i'll give you more"._ The child angrily replied before fishing out there phone and dialing up the number.

" _Hey, what are you up to partner?"_ But instead of an answer, all they got was a… suggestive grin.

"HELLO AGAIN HUMAN! HOW CAN I HELP YOU-"

"From your head to your feet you shine as bright as the stars!" The child successfully said without a stutter… and as a flirt…

" _Seriously!? You stutter like a child learning their first words when in a normal conversation, but then you can flirt perfectly?! Whats wrong with you-!"_

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN! HUMAN, YOU MUST RESIST MY BONY CHARMS, FOR I HAVE FORSAKEN SUCH WORLDLY VOWS! YOU WOULD BE MUCH BETTER OFF FINDING SOMEONE ELSE HUMAN".

*CLICK*

" _Did he just reject me?"_ The child somewhat dumbstruck.

" _Yes, now let's get going. This entire area is starting to get on my nerves"._ Invisi-Bill responded dejectedly. Of course they stopped to look at the cheese… but it had been there for so long that it had stuck to the table. What a tragedy.

The next room they entered was… strange. Its configuration was like a U, however the part that was connecting the two sides was currently being blocked off by what appeared to be the backside of a… ghost? In fact, it was eerily similar to one of those ghost from Pacman.

" _Wait, now i'm confused. If i'm a ghost and you cant see me, then how can you see that ghost?"_ There trusted partner asked.

" _I don't know, maybe there a different kind of ghost? Wait, do you look like that?"_ They suggested then asked.

" _What? No, of course I don't look like that. That be stupid"._ ghosty finished with a huff.

" _Well whatever it is, it's in the way"._ Invisi-Bill finally commented, to the child's agreement.

" _Let's go say hi then!"_ The child thought before walking up to the ghost who had previously just been floating in the path, there (what they guessed to be) back to them as it hummed an unfamiliar tune, which quickly grew in volume as they approached. Indeed it almost sounded like he was, and it most certainly sounded male if a little, and by a little they meant heavily, flamboyant in there singing.

"U-um h-hello? Excuse m-me s-sir, but c-could you p-please m-move aside?" The child tried to ask, but it seemed that the ghost was so self absorbed that they didn't even recognize their existence.

" _Hey partner? I don't think he can hear you"._ invisi-Bill stated obviously.

" _Well what do we do now?"_

" _Well, we could use force?"_ There partner kindly suggested.

" _But that would be rude!"_ The child not so kindly declined.

" _Well so is standing in the only path leading out"._

" _Well… when you put it like that…"_ The child thought before coming to a decision.

They used forced. And immediately entered a battle.

" _I knew this was going to happen!"_ the child complained as the ghost turned around, revealing a large surprised eye, with there other being covered by ghostly hair. Then the text box appeared.

" _ **Here comes Happstablook"**_ _._ The child read with a squint.

" _Yes the names weird, moving on I hope your ready. I think this might be the real deal"._ Invisi-Bill warned.

" _Don't worry, I got this. You just focus on… well everything else"._ The child said before moving to the act menu and checking the ghost out.

" _Heh, checking"._ The child thought with a goofy grin.

" _Oh lord, please spare me from thy antics"._ Invisi-Bill dramatically complained. The child then turned their attention to the box that just popped up.

" _ **Happstablook - 10 Atk. 10 Def; This monster seems way to full of themselves".**_

"Oh, come to join my fan-club?" Happstablook asked before he started singing again, only this time the notes contained actual seemingly semi-physical notes. A theory quickly proven as one of the notes collided with there shoulder, causing a stinging pain to run throughout their whole body.

" _Whoa hey there partner, are you ok?"_ There friend asked after they finished dodging all the remaining notes.

" _Yeah i'm ok"._ They quickly responded before gazing at their health, which was now down from twenty to seventeen.

" _Why is he trying to kill you?!"_ Invisi-Bill cried out.

" _How would I know that?"_

" _Well what are we going to do about it?"_ There friend asked in concern.

" _Hm… wait, I have an idea!"._ The child thought out as they took a more excited form, ignoring the pain in there shoulder in the process.

" _And that idea is-?"_

"E-Encore!" The child suddenly shouted out to a surprised ghost.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_ There partner surprisingly shouted out.

" _Why are you yelling? It was you who said he was full of himself! I just thought if we cheered him on then maybe he would spare us!"_ They argued back.

" _That is the-"._

"Oh my, you really mean that?" Happstablook said with what could almost be called a blush. A moment later and a new text box appeared.

" _ **Happstablook looks happy."**_ They read before raising an eyebrow.

" _Alright so it worked once, but do you really think you can stop him just by being nice?"_ There companion asked.

" _Yes"._ the child answered back with the most Determined expression they had ever worn, something there friend did not miss. And something there friend understood to mean more than just this one fight alone.

" _... ok. Well do things your way, AGAIN, I should add"._ There companion commented not unkindly.

" _Thanks Invisi-Bill. Now, back to cheering on a narcissistic flamboyant ghost from Pacman!"_ The child told their friend before once again cheering on Happstablook. Of course this time they actually sang instead of talking unfortunately, but they were able to dodge all the ghostified notes.

" _ **Cheering seems to have inspired Happstablook to go farther than before".**_ They read from the new Box. While somewhat worried at what "Farther than before" could mean they nonetheless continued there cheering. Though surprisingly another box showed up.

" _ **Happstablook is preparing for the last act**_ " _._

"You know, singing isn't the only thing I can do. Now, watch the moves of the undergrounds soon-to-be brightest star!" Happstablook bragged before he suddenly started break dancing. Without any apparent arms or legs. And yet despite this… limitation, it was still surprisingly fun to watch. So much so to the point where they continued to cheer them on despite the dulling of the world fading away back to color, until at last, breathing heavily, he finishes with a flare.

"You know". Happstablook says after some more cheering and a bow on his part.

"I usually come here because no one else does, good for practicing and all, but today I found a loyal and energetic fan of unequal proportions!" Happstablook said before what looked like a realization suddenly overcame then.

"Oh my, you must be wanting to get on your way now that the shows over right? Well then, until we meet again- oh but before I go, here, from me to you love". Happstablook said before pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to the child, which they gladly added to the inventory. Happstablook then just disappeared into thin air without a trace.

" _Well, I think that went rather well huh?"_ The child told their friend… but received no reply.

" _Invisi-Bill?"_ They asked again.

" _Yeah… it did go rather well huh"._ Invisi-Bill finally responded, though with a far more confused tone than they expected.

" _Hey, what's wrong-"_

" _Nothing, nothing is wrong. Lets just, leave already ok?"_

" _Um, sure. Whatever you say"._ They responded with as much cheer as they could muster.

" _Then I say up"._

" _Then up it is!"_ The child cheerily responded as they made there way up towards one of the exits.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Not much to say on this one other than hope you liked it (i know I did)! Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	4. chapter 4: Bone's About It

**Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Undertale, nor any of the AU's that I may draw inspiration from. I appreciate the understanding we now have. Enjoy.**

" _How's your shoulder holding up?"_ Invisi-Bill asks as they make there way through the top most exit.

" _It stings, but other than that it's fine"._ Which was true. It was a strange feeling though as there was no actual wound there, no cut or bruise, yet that area still stung. It was like the sound note from Happstablook didn't hit there body, but something else entirely.

There musing was cut short however, as they finally entered the next room. Or perhaps hallway would be better way to describe it, one that immediately veered to their right. Of course their attention was first brought to the froggit that was just sitting next to another sign, and when it continued to sit there and not attempt to kill them they then switched over to the sign.

" _Alright then, time to work my usual magic I suppose. Ahem,_ _ **Did you miss it? Spider bake sale down and to the right-"**_ _._

" _Oh! I love bake sales, we should go look!"_ The child interrupted in excitement, already imagining all the delicious sweets they were going to buy-.

" _We don't have any money"._ There companion pointed out to the child's despair.

" _And also, I wasn't done reading"._ Invisi-Bill told them.

" _Oh sorry, continue"._

" _Lets see here… !_ _**Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!**_ _...That's disgusting"._ Invisi-Bill added in.

" _Yeah, maybe we should pass for now. Perhaps if we can get some money we can take a look though?"_ The child asked cautiously.

" _listen, if you want to head over fine. Just make sure to leave me out of it alright? That does not sound like a good time to me"._ They said with what sounded like a slight shiver.

" _Yay! Now then froggy, what do YOU have to say"._ The child though as they practically skipped over to the Froggit in question.

"*Ribbit Ribbit*". The Froggit croaked out when they stood in front of it.

"* _ **Sigh...*, My friend never listens to me. Whenever I talk, they simply stand there before walking away… that's right… walking away…**_ " _._ And when nothing else was said, they simply turned to their right and started walking towards a different froggit they had missed before-.

" _ **Not you to!**_ " _._ There companion suddenly yelled out.

" _Um, Invisi-Bill, you-"._

" _Look, i'm the translator right? Which means Ill translate everything you don't understand… even if its not needed"._

" _Well get ready then, because there's two more left"._ The child warned.

" _Don't worry it's not really that hard. Now then, speak to me Froggit!"_ Invisi-Bill decreed as they stood in front of the next froggit.

"*Ribbit Ribbit*".

" _ **I heard using F4 can make you have "Full vision". But what does F4 stand for? Four frogs? I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room… this is troubling to say the least**_ ".

" _Hm… yes, it is most troubling indeed. Truly a mystery for the ages"._ The child commented as they walked over to the next froggit.

" _Don't even try to pretend that made sense partner! We both no it didn't!"_ There companion argued back.

" _Oh look! Translation time!"_ The child hastily added in as they stood in front of the last froggit.

" _Oh yes, how convenient"._ Invisi-Bill said but nonetheless was ready to do their new job.

"Ribbit ribbit".

" _ **I have herd you are quite merciful, for a human. Surly you know by now that a monster turns slightly yellow**_ _**when you can spare it. What do you think of that?**_ " The froggit asked to the child's slight surprise.

" _Did you know that invisi-Bill?"_

" _Huh, now that I think on it that whimsun did seem a little yellow as it left…"_ Invisi-Bill thought heavily. As they were thinking however the child looked at the Froggit with a smile.

"T-that's very h-helpful". They told it.

"Ribbit ribbit". The froggit said…

" _Um, Invisi-Bill?"_

" _Huh? Whats up- oh right! Ahem,_ _**It is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying you wont fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow**_ " _._ There friend quickly finished.

" _Huh, sparing even when their names not yellow huh? Well, I think we're good on that count right? I've been doing that so far after all"._ They thought confidently.

" _For some reason, I get the feeling that we have yet to truly see what it meant by, "sparing even when they aren't yellow". I don't know about you, but choosing not to fight someone who does, and repeatedly as well doesn't sound exactly like fun"._ There friend added.

" _Oh come on Invisi-Bill, you don't have to worry so much! Im confident that as long as we stay determined we'll make it through just fine-"._

*RING*

" _Huh?"_ The child stop and listened to the sudden noise before they recognized the sounds purpose.

" _I swear if he doesn't have a good reason for calling us again ill-"._ But the child interrupted there friends meaningless threat by simply answering and letting papyrus's voice drown out the ruins.

"GREETINGS HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF! HUMAN, I CALL YOU NOW BECAUSE ON MY WAY OVER TO THE STORE, I'VE REALIZED THAT I MAY HAVE BEEN… LAX, IN MY DUTIES AS OF LATE. PLEASE HUMAN, IF YOU FIND SOMETHING LITTERING THE RUINS WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO PICK IT UP FOR ME? WHO KNOWS, YOU MIGHT EVEN FIND SOMETHING YOU LIKE AS WELL! BUT DON'T BE TO GREEDY, FOR WHILE THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS NO LIMIT TO HIS CARRYING CAPACITY, YOU MAY NOT HAVE THIS SAME GIFT. SO CHOOSE WISELY YOUR GARBAGE!"

*CLICK*

" _*sigh*, thanks papyrus"._ There companion added when he was finished monologuing.

" _Shall we continue?"_ They suggested to the child's agreement, and left the hallway they were in for the next room.

* * *

The next room they entered was most certainly different from the others they've encountered. It was rectangulare and fairly large, with what appears to be six pitfall traps evenly spread on both the left and right sides of the room with their appropriate chute, as well as the exit being closed off by-.

" _Spikes. Why does it always have to be spikes"._ There companion complained.

" _You know at first I thought papyrus was being a little mean about how many spikes there were… but now i'm in agreement. To many spikes"._ The child thought with a self agreeing nod.

" _Alright, so now what?"_ Invisi-Bill asked.

" _I suppose we dive into one of the traps and see what's at the bottom. Remember these are supposed to be puzzles, not traps, so we should be fine?"_ The child finished hesitantly.

" _From what we've seen so far? Probably, and even if it wasn't we could just have papyrus rescue us"._

" _Hah!"_ The child suddenly thought with confidence.

" _I knew you trusted papyrus!"._ They happily proclaimed.

" _Just jump in the pit already"._ There fiend thought with some embarrassment. The child, now wearing a grin, began walking towards the nearest trap, but before they could dive in, the world dulled and sounds from behind had them whirling around. Behind them, which was now infront of them, was what could only be described as some kind of large jello thing, as well as something else they couldn't make out yet.

" _ **Migosp crawled up close**_ " _._ They read as indeed some kind of evil looking rabbit/bee thing crawled up and next to the weirdly named, **Moldsmal** , which they saw from opening there act menu to choose from the two. They decided on Moldsmal first, and checked it out.

" _ **Moldsmal - Atk 6 Def 0; Stereotypical: curvaceously attractive, but no brains…"**_ They managed to read before the two got ready to attack.

"In unison, now". Says the Migosp

"*Sexy Wiggle*" Wiggles the other.

" _Seriously? That's how you interpret that?"_ There companion asks in disbelief.

" _Well duh, I mean how else are you-"._ But before the child could explain there non-logic the two attacked, the Migosp summoning flies to surround them as the Moldsmal shot out globes of itself that exploded in mid air, shotting what closely resembled "Friendliness pellets" out in the process.

Unfortunately the combination of attacks was far more than they were expecting, and two were able to slam into them, each one chipping away there health by two and leaving the child feeling like something hard had just hit them hard. But they stayed Determined.

They returned the there act menu, selected the Moldsmal, and looked at their options, which consist of imitate and the next button they hit so hard it almost cracked.

*FLIRT*

" _Oh come on! I added that as a joke, how can you possibly think of flirting with this thing?"_ There companion complained.

" _Like this"_. They thought before they looked deep into Moldsmal's soul… and began to wiggle there hips.

" _ **Moldsmal wiggles back. What a meaningful conversation!**_ " The child reads with a grin, much to their companions disappointment.

"Filthy single minder!" Screams out the Migosp.

"*Sexy wiggle*" Wiggles the Moldsmal again. Unfortunately, though prepared for the attack they still end up getting hit again, yet at the same time thy notice something off about the Moldsmal… it almost seems like it's a little-.

" _Yellow!"_ The child suddenly exclaims after the attack.

" _Huh, would you look at that. That Froggit wasn't lying after all. Hey partner, hold on a sec would yeah?"_ There companion asks, which the child agreed to before there boxes and other things suddenly disappear, only to reappear a second later.

" _Go ahead and try looking at the Moldsmal's name now"._ There partner suggests, which they did by bringing up the act menu, only to find that the once previous white name of Moldsmal was now a bright yellow.

" _It worked, awesome! Now when you can spare them, there name should appear yellow from now on. You know, to make things easier on you"._ There companion explained.

" _You are so cool Invisi-Bill! Thank you!"_ There companion shouted to there friends embarrassment. They then navigated over to the Mercy box and selected the yellow named Moldsmal, and after demonstrating this to the real Moldsmal in question, it wiggled one more time before wiggling away.

" _Sexyilly I might add"_ The child added with a grin to their companies shame. They then turned their attention over to the Migosp.

"Swing your arms baby!". The Migosp suddenly said before doing the wave.

" _...what?"_ The child asks before the menu appears again, and after looking at the Migosp's name which was yellow, they spared it, watching it walking away happily as it danced to itself, yet before it completely disappeared, they noticed that it dropped something small and golden. Almost like-

" _Gold! I knew it!"_ The child screamed out internally as they scooped up the three golden coins.

" _Huh, who woulda thought? But why did he leave them behind?"_ There companion pondered.

" _Maybe a as a reward"._ The child suggested.

" _For what exactly? Not dying?"_

" _Well I don't know ok! What about you, why do you think it left them?"_ The child asked. And there friend thought, long and hard until only one conclusion remained.

" _Monster are weird"._ There companion finally settled on.

" _Yeah"._ The child agreed to before wincing slightly.

" _Whoa partner, you alright? Your only on eleven HP, you need to take things more carefully"._ There friend kindly asked them.

" _Don't worry, I just need some rest… and maybe some food..."_ The child thought as they slumped against the nearest wall.

" _Wait, don't you have some candy?"_ There companion reminded them.

" _Oh right!"_ The child thought excitedly and fished it out of there inventory, before quickly devouring it.

" _So, how is it?"_ There companion asked.

" _Not bad… in fact I feel better already!"_ They suddenly exclaimed to there companions confusion.

" _Huh? Wait what's going on?"_

" _What do mean?"_ They asked confused.

" _I mean your HP just went up, its maxed out in fact!"_

" _Wait, really? Huh, now that you mention it I don't feel anything from before…"_ The child thought as they checked all the places they had been hit, only to find none of them hurting anymore.

" _Just what kind of candy was that?"_

" _The best kind"._ They thought with another grin before standing up.

" _I suppose it's time to go into the trap now huh?"_

" _If your ready, then sure"._ They nodded in agreement, before standing next to the trap and, with a quick prayer for safety, jumped into it, and as before they quickly plummeted a good ten feet below and into the new room. Thankful once again for the leaves to stop there fall, they took a quick look around, spying what appeared to be some kinda carrot in the ground. Remembering the food could maybe heal them, topped with the fact that they were still hungry, it was a piece of candy they ate after all, not that filling,, they walked up to the carrot. However before they could reach down and pull it out, it pulled itself out, a mysterious smile covering its entire body.

" _Dammit!"_ There companion cried out as they once again entered a battle.

" _ **Vegetoid came out of the earth!**_ " They read before moving to the act menu and checking the monster out.

" _ **Vegetoid - Atk 6 Def 6; Serving size: One monster. Not monitored by the USDA**_ … _that's not helpful at all!"_ They complained. But before there friend could complain back the Vegetoid attacked first.

"Farmed locally, very locally". It almost creepily spoke, it's grin remaining as random vegetables suddenly began falling from the sky. Unfortunately a new monster meant a new way of attacking, and with this one being so… unexpected, it was inevitable that they would take damage. As in a banana smacking them in the face. Hard.

" _Whoa, you ok?"_

" _Yeah, the worlds kinda revolving though, is that normal?"_ They asked as what looked like vegetables rotating around their head, rotated around their head.

" _No"_

" _Figured"_ They thought before shaking the headache off. As they considered there options though, the sudden growling of their stomach had them gripping it tightly, almost painfully. It had been… well, to long since they last ate and it was showing now. In their attempt to stop there stomach from eating itself however, they were quite surprised when a text box suddenly appeared.

" _ **You pat your stomach. Vegetoid offers a healthy meal**_ _\- wait! I'm not ready!"_ They complain as the Vegetoid begins to prepare an attack once more.

" _Then why did you select an option!"_

" _I didn't! I was just trying to get my tummy to stop hurting-!"_ But there focus was changed from talking to watching as the Vegetoid began to speak.

"Eat your greens!" It yells as carrots begin to fall from the sky. As they dodge however, one of the carriots catches their attention, being green instead of white like the others. And in that moment, a sudden feeling comes over them and instead of avoiding it like the others, the dash at it before jumping out a touching it just before it hits the floor. Instead of the pain they expected to feel though, there headache instantly disappears and there HP once more maxes out.

" _What were you thinking? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"_ There companion yelled as they climbed back to their feet, dusting themselves off in the process.

" _I really wasn't actually. I just kinda… did"._ They confusingly explained. As they looked back at the Vegetoid though, another text box appeared.

" _ **Vegetoid gave a mysterious smile**_ " _._ Quickly looking up its name, they found it to be yellow, and so they spared it, in which it simply returned underground, stem and all.

" _That was an… interesting encounter"._ There companion finally settled on saying, but before they left they noticed something were the Vegetoid had just left, something golden in fact. Something which was immediately pocketed as they left the room they had fallen into.

" _Yup"._ The child agreed wholeheartedly… but on the bright side they didn't feel as hungry anymore. And they were slowly becoming rich in the process.

However, with the spikes still unretracted as they were, they had no choice but to dive into the next pit. It seems luck was with them however, at the next one contained a yellow lever, which when pulled activated something somewhere, judging from the sound of course. When they returned to the top, they found that the switch had, in fact, lowered the spikes in question. However…

" _Huh? What's wrong partner? The ways open so…"_ There companion asked.

" _I want to explore the other pits. There might be something cool in them after all"._

" _And if it's another evil carrot?"_ They questioned

" _Then well just do what we did again!"_ The child exclaimed before jumping into the next pit… which contained nothing.

" _What a great start"._ There companion sarcastically commented. Getting back to the top, they decided to go back the the first two, but instead of jumping into the left one, or there first one, they jumped into the right one.

" _HA! And you thought this was going to be a waste of time"._ The child thought as they grabbed what looked like a little red ribbon… just laying here, abandoned and alone. Or was, as they added it to there inventory, stopping the cycle of loneliness for good.

" _Your not going to wear it?"_ There companion suddenly asks as they put it away.

" _Na, not my style. Why do you ask?"_ The child responds with the sweetest smile the can muster, hands held behind their back for the maximum impact.

" _N-no reason"._ Invisi-Bill responds a little too hastily.

" _Lets just keep going ok, we still have two more pits to check!"._ Invisi-Bill added as the child left there current hole with a barely stifled laugh, only to quickly exchange it for another hole short afterards. And a surprise it was.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to drop in, looking for another performance?" Happstablook asked as they looked up at his floating form from the leaf pile they had fallen into.

However before they could respond to this sudden turn of events, Happstablook struck first.

"Well i'm afraid darling that i'm going to have to decline your request. You see while I very much enjoyed your presence before, I need to practice so that when my big debut comes i'll be the next shining star of the underground! Which means I can't spare even another second talking darling, so until we meet again, hopefully at my grand debut! Ta ta". Happstablook said before once more vanishing into thin air.

" _Huh, that was… unexpected"._ There companion stated, to which the child agreed.

After checking, and subsequently leaving, the next pit faster than a bullet at the sight of yet another Vegetoid waiting within, they finally crossed the once spiked threshold and continued on into the next room.

* * *

" _Why can't things just be easy for once?"_ There companion asked as they stared at the next room, which was a long path dotted with two pillars, before sharply turning to the right like a giant L, with another pillar in its direction. On top of that all the pillars had a colored button next to them.

" _Oh look, its are old friend the sign. Shall we greet him?"_ there companion asked sarcastically, which the child couldn't help but giggle at before submitting to their request.

" _ **The far door is not an exit, it simply marks a rotation in perspective**_ " _._

" _This sounds like it's going to get needlessly complicated quickly"._ There friend prophesied as they made there way down the L shaped path. Which led them into the exact same room, only this time rotated, and more spikes blocking the way. Yay.

" _Huh, so that's what it meant by rotation. But then, what's the puzzle?"_

" _Maybe that sign over there will tell us?"_ The child suggested once they were standing in the rooms middle, now able to see the sign in question.

" _ **If you can read this Press the blue switch.**_ _Ah, now it all makes sense… so where's the blue switch?"_ There translatore asked.

" _Um… I think it would be the one near the entrance?"_ The child suggested before making there way over. Only it wasn't there.

" _Wait this doesn't make sense, if it's supposed to be near this pillar then why isn't it here? Is it invisible?"_ There companion speculated.

" _Maybe it's behind the pillar?_ " They wondered before deciding to just look behind the pillar, only to find a shadow so dark that nothing except a faint outline could be seen.

" _*Sigh*, I suppose it wouldn't be a puzzle if it was easy to solve"._ There friend complained.

" _But we can see the other buttons, so this one has to be blue right? Easy"._

" _Did you really think this is going to be the only room like this?"_ Invisi-Bill warned.

" _Well I did…"_ The child murmured as they pulled the switch while hearing a clicking sound afterwards. Making their way through the now retracted spikes they entered, you guessed! The exact same room but rotated. Thankfully the sign was immediately to there right, so starting off would be quick.

" _ **If you can read this, press the red switch**_ _. Huh, maybe I was wrong about this being hard?"_ Invisi-Bill contemplated as they were able to clearly see the red switch.

" _Shush! You might jinx us!"._ They scolded before making there way over to the red switch and pulling it. For there efforts they got to watch the spikes retract, opening the way forward once more. And once again they entered the same room, though this time the sign was on the farthest wall straight ahead of them, but they got there easily enough.

" _Let's hope this is the last one, i'm starting to get turned around in here."_ There companion almost pleaded as they cleared there throat.

" _ **If you can read this, press the green switch.**_ _Really? You don't even need to remember the location of the buttons to figure this one out._

" _Do you think so?"_ The child wondered, not understanding there meaning.

" _Well yeah, I mean If the blue was near the entrance, and the red near the exit, than that must mean that the green is near the-"._

" _Middle?"_ They guessed.

" _Exactly"._ Invisi-Bill confidently stated. And so they walked over to the second pillar and pulled the middle switch, opening the entrance at last.

" _Please let this be the last room"._ There companion pleaded, and as they entered the next room. And what a wonderful room it was, not being an exact copy of the ones before hand. This on was more like an upside down T, with them coming from the left side, and as they reached the juncture they thought they could almost see a house on the trail up.

" _Which means we should probably go right first"._ The child said.

" _Oh? And whys that?_

" _Exploration my dear Invis-Bill"._ They stated before walking right, which lead them into a small room containing a single froggit and a door beyond.

"*Ribbit ribbit*" The Froggit croaked as they approached.

" _ **Just between you and me… I've heard that the skeleton that lives in that home back where you came from has a blue attack. However, i'm not really sure on what kinda blue it is you see, as none of the other monster really get no close to him. He's far too energetic for most of us to handle you see. I hope I could be some help**_ " _._

"Ribbit". It croaked out before hopping away.

" _Well I suppose that was kinda helpful… except I don't know what a blue attack is… but at least that we know that that house back there is papyrus's!_ " The child thought happily.

Moving through the next door, they entered some sort of balcony that overlooked what seemed to be the entirety of the ruins. It was both beautiful, and sad, looking at this wasteland of nature claimed building. Of course they were quickly brought out of there gazing when they noticed a toy knife on the balcony's ledge.

" _Oh look! Another trinket to add to my growing collection!"_ The child thought as the grabbed the dagger and shoved it in there inventory.

" _Where's all this stuff coming from anyway?"_

" _I don't know, but i'm sure we can ask papyrus when we see him. He should know, right?"_ The child thought out.

" _I suppose… well were not going to find out standing around here. Let's go meet up with him"._ Invisi-Bill suggested after one more look at the ruins below. They then retraced their steps to the juncture from before, but this time headed up towards the house and there fated meeting with the keeper of the ruins.

* * *

"HM… IT'S BEEN QUITE A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE HEARD FROM THEM..." They heard from somewhere behind the dead tree in front of them, its leaves scattered around itself in a large pile.

"WHILE IM CONFIDENT THEY ARE FINE, PERHAPS CHECKING IN ON THEM MIGHT NOT BE A BAD IDEA". They herd papyrus say, much closer than before, as in right next to the dead tree. As he pulled out his phone however, he chanced to look up and spotted them, as difficult as that might have been.

" _Someone's overly sarcastic all of sudden"._ There companion noted.

"OH, THERE YOU ARE HUMAN! AND TO THINK I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED TO! HM… YOU SEEM FINE, BUT HOW ARE YOU REALY?" He asked, concern coloring his voice. They simply replied with a thumbs and a warming smile.

"WOWIE, THATS PERFECT! THEN EVERYTHING IS READY. COME NOW HUMAN, WARM FOOD AND COMFY BEDS AWAIT US INSIDE!" He exclaimed as he made his way back towards and inside his house.

As they approached however they noticed yet another star, and they quickly approached it with a grin.

" _Star?"_ There companion asked as they held their hands out to what appeared to be nothing.

" _Star"._ They affirmed with a nod.

" _ **Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you Determination**_ " _._ Ther companion finished once more. And then, at last, they entered the skeletons abode.

It was surprisingly red. That was the first thing they noticed. The second was how much bigger it seemed to be on the inside than the outside, with two hallways going left and right respectfully, and even some stairs directly in front of them leading downwards.

"HERE WE ARE HUMAN, HOME AT LAST! AND DO YOU SMELL THAT BY CHANCE? FOR IT IS NONE OTHER THAN A HAMBURGER SPAGHETTI MASTERPIECE! I CALL IT HELPING HAMBURGER, BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT EVER SEEMED TO HELP MY BROTHER WHEN HE NEEDED IT… BUT NEVER MIND THAT, FOR EVEN MORE WONDERS AWAIT!" He told them as he made his way down the right hallway.

" _Huh, I didn't think papyrus had a brother"._ They thought as they followed papyrus down the hall.

" _Well, we've only known him for about a couple hours now, so it's not too hard to imagine that we still know next to nothing about him_ ". There friend reasoned well.

"HERE IT IS!" Papyrus proclaimed after stopping in front of the first door in the hallway.

"A PLACE YOU CAN CALL YOUR OWN". Papyrus decreed. Yet as they were processing what that could fully entail, a shadow fell over them, and it felt as if something was rubbing the top of there head? Quickly looking up they saw it was papyrus who was indeed rubbing their head. He then looked down at them with a full and genuine smile, his joy immeasurable. But before something could come of it, the moment was ruined when the smell of smoke began to waft through the air.

"*SNIFF SNIFF* UM, HUMAN, YOU WOULDN'T BY ANY CHANCE HAVE STARTED A FIRE SOMEWHERE WOULD YOU?" He asked as they quickly shook there head negative.

"INTERESTING, BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON I GET THE FEELING THAT SOMETHING… FLAMEY, IS NEARBY. WHY DON'T YOU GET COMFORTABLE HUMAN, AND I'LL GO FIND AN EXTINGUISHER, DEAL?" Papyrus asked, which they respond with a thumbs up.

"PERFECT!" He shouted before running back down the hall they came and through the other one.

" _Well, no use standing around, let's get to exploring!"_ There friend suggested. However, as they began making their way towards there new abode, they were stopped.

" _No, not there"._ They stated.

" _What do you mean?_

" _Partner, we still no next to nothing about papyrus. This is probably the only time were going to have to do some snooping around"._ They replied mischievously.

" _But wouldn't that be kinda rude?"_

" _I'd rather be rude for nothing, than do nothing and die"._ They settled on far more seriously than before.

" _Alright fine, well go snooping. It's still rude though…"_ They thought as they instead went deeper down the hallway until they they reached the next door. And at some prodding from you-know-who, they opened and entered the room before quickly shutting the door close. What greeted them next was quite the surprise, which was to say a light purple wallpaper running all across the bedrooms walls and and lighter blue floor, a desk hugging their left with a race car bed to its right, or at the top left most side of the room. The right side of the room was mostly barren, with a table near bottom right being the only thing around. The far back wall was occupied by a large bookshelf near the walls center and dresser to its right, many objects scattered about its top with the finishing touch being some paintings of bones hanging over the bed.

" _This… was not what I expected"._ There companion stated to the child's agreement.

" _Still, were already here, might as well get to snooping"._ There friend pushed, and so they did, starting with the closest thing in front of them, namely the trash bin.

" _Huh, just an old regular bucket of bones. How boring, NEXT!"_ And so they moved on to the next thing, which was the desk, or more specifically the diary on said desk.

" _Now this is what im talking about! Lets see here, why don't we start with the entry circled in red? That should give us something to work with."_ There partner suggested.

" _Um, could you red it for me please?"_ The child suggested kindly.

" _Huh? Why would I- oh right, duh, sorry my bad._ _ **WHY DID THE SKELETON RUN UP THE TREE? BECAUSE THAT STUPID ANNOYING DOG WAS AFTER HIM THAT'S WHY!**_ _Wait, hold on here… this entire page is filled with similar stupid skeleton puns as well as some random doodles of armour! What a waste of time"._ There friend angrily thought.

" _I thought it was funny…"_

" _Let's just move onto the next thing, ok?"_ And so they did, the bed.

" _I mean… it's definitely cooler than a normal bed… I guess"._ They thought to their friends growing frustration. And so they quickly moved onto the next spot, the lonely table to the rooms bottom right.

" _*Sigh*, it's just some plan to an elaborate puzzle. NEXT!"_ They moved to the dresser-.

" _Dusty action figures"._ Invisi-Bill said as they approached, and quickly veered to the bookshelf.

" _Come on, there's gotta be something here right? Lets see what he likes to read… Books on puzzle making, Olden puzzle designs, puzzle solving and you… and Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny. Doesn't look like that particular one has been touched in a while though…"._ They finished in complete and dead silence.

" _So, um, now what?"_ They asked cautiously, not really sure if there companion was going to start yelling again or not.

" _I… am not sure. I mean, we could check the other rooms, just to be sure but-"_

" _But?"_

" _But I… I don't know"._ There companion stated, sounding far more lost than any other time before.

" _Um, Invisi-Bill, you almost sound like you wish we had found something bad..."._

" _... yeah, I guess I do huh? It's just that, I can't understand why a complete stranger would help a bunch of random people like this, especially since every other monster has tried to kill us! It would just make sense if he was trying to trick us or something, yet the more we learn about him the more confused I get"._ They revealed, sounding even more lost in the process.

" _Well, maybe he's just trying to do good when no one else will?"_ They suggested.

" _To do good when no one will huh? Heh, sounds alot like you"._ They complimented to the child's embarrassment.

" _*Sign* Come on partner, we still have some time to explore"._ They stated. However after making there way to the next room, it turned out they would have a lot more time than they thought.

" _ROOM UNDER RECALIBRATION"._ There partner read as they tried to open it, only to find it locked up tight.

" _Well there goes that plan. Got any ideas partner?"_ There companion asked, but received no reply.

" _Um, partner?"_ Invisi-Billy asked again before noticing they were no longer by the door, but by the mirror to there right, simply staring into it. And as they looked into it there squinted eyes glazed over there small form. There blue and purple striped shirt was slightly torn, as well as there light blue shorts being covered in dirt and leafs, and there ear length hair was a mess. And yet, despite it all-.

" _It's y_ _ **M**_ _o_ _ **E**_ _u!"._ Invisi-Bill commented happily.

* * *

With no other rooms to snoop in, and nothing better to do they returned to their room where they found a living space in stark contrast to Papyrus. Which was to say it was very barren, the only things inside being a bed near the top right next to a lamp, a shelf with an old and empty dust ridden photo frame on its top, and a box filled with a variety of children's shoes.

" _So I guess this is it then huh?"_ There friend asked as they sat on the plain bed.

" _Yup, it's finally time"._ The child agreed.

" _To think that we would even be contemplating this"._ There friend tiredly argued.

" _Nap time"._ The child thought.

" _Nap time"._ There friend agreed before the child's head smacked against the pillow with a soft puff. In all honesty, they expected that it would take them forever to fall asleep. But they were out before there head even made contact, go figure.

There dreams were non existent, and sleep was sound. Even when papyrus snuck in and gently dropped off a plate of steaming food onto the floor did they not so much a stir. Which was probably for the best, as it would be quite a while before such sleep would be afforded to them again.

They awoke some time later to the plates… unique smell, and after mentally waking there friend awake, much to their surprise that ghosts slept at all, they walked over to the plate in question.

*Sniff sniff*

" _Maybe we should pass-"_. There companion stated at the sour smell coming from the "Helping Hamburger", but before they could finish there thought the child practically stuffed the entire plate into their mouth.

" _What the hell partner? How could you eat something that foul smelling?"_ They demanded in disgust.

" _Hungry"._ They replied simply… and with a slight wince once the taste actually registered.

" _I hope papyrus has a bathroom, because your going to need one here soon"._ There friend promised. However, before they could leave they spotted something they had missed before, something sitting near the door. A stick. Or more specifically, a walking stick the size of a cane. And after a quick test, one that fit them perfectly. And so they decided to keep it. It wasn't like papyrus seemed to use it after all.

Makinging there way out of there room, they decided to go explore the rest of the house, which meant the hallway they hadn't been down yet, since they weren't snooping anymore.

As they left the main entrance area and descended down the hall, they found it to almost immediately open into a very nice living room, with a large dining table to their left and a cozy fireplace to their right. There was also another book shelf to the fire places right, and a chair to the fires left, with a familiar looking skeleton sitting in it-.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! YOU SLEPT IN FOR QUITE AWHILE, I ALMOST STARTED GETTING WORRIED! OH BUT DONT MIND ME, I'LL JUST BE DOING SOME READING, SO PLEASE DO WHAT YOU LIKE FOR NOW HUMAN!" Papyrus greeted overly loudly as normal upon there entering, before going back to whatever thing they were reading before there entrance. Noticing another room at the far back right corner, they decided to head over there and discovered a kitchen of sorts. However, at the site of the thing they had just eaten not a moment ago, they quickly turned away and headed back to the room. With not much else to really do at the moment, they headed headed over to the book shelf and pulled out a random book…

" _Oh, Its a history book!"_ Invisi-Bill suddenly stated, and at their enthusiasm to perhaps learn more about where they were they quickly flipped to a random page.

" _ **Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the caverns end. This was our new home, which we named… "Home". As great as our king is, he could be a lazy namer at times**_ _. Wow, that's… not what I expected"._ Invisi-Bill commented as they closed the book.

" _Yeah…"_ The child thought sadly at what they had listened to.

" _But it also makes sense! If that book was true, then it makes sense why everyone keeps trying to kill us!"_

" _Revenge"._ The child stated sadly. After that, no longer feeling in the mood to listen to more history, they walked over to papyrus while noticeing that the fire only had two twigs in it yet was still nice and cozy somehow.

"HELLO HUMAN! I TRUST THAT YOU ARE FEELING COMFORTABLE?" Papyrus asked which the child nodded yes to.

"SPLENDID! AH, THERE'S SO MUCH I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU. LIKE ALL THE RECIPES OF SPAGHETTI I'VE CREATED! WE COULD ALSO CRAFT SOME MORE PUZZLES FOR THE RUINS, THOUGH WITH LESS SPIKES I SHOULD ADD" He added as more of an after though than anything else.

"JUST A HAPPY LITTLE FAMILY OF TWO! IT WILL BE GREAT HUH?"

" _Huh? A family? Wait, he wants us to live with him?"_ Invisi-Bill asked almost in shock.

" _Stay as a… family?"_ They thought, mouthing the words in the process.

" _No, of course not! We can't do that… can we?"_ There friend asked, sounding just as lost as when they snooped in Papyrus's room.

" _I-I don't know. I mean, if he really means it, it would probably be the safest place to stay… and i'm not really sure were we would go if we declined…"._ The child thought.

" _Well… I suppose you have a point… maybe-"._ But there friends questioning was cut short when the child suddenly looked Papyrus squarely in the eyes.

"How do I exit the Ruins?" They asked to both Papyrus's and Invisi-Bill shock.

" _What the hell partner?"_

"E-EXIT THE RUINS? UM, ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS RIDDLE FIRST?"

"How do I exit the Ruins". The child asked again.

" _What's going on Partner? This isn't like you!"_ There friend demanded.

" _We can't stay here"._ They finally answered back.

" _But-"_

" _Trust me, it's better that we leave"._ They interrupted to their companions continued shock.

"W-WELL, IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW, THEN WHO AM I TO STOP YOU?" Papyrus answered back as confidently as he could, but the slight shake in his voice and the rattling of his bones fooled no one.

"JUST FOLLOW ME HUMAN, AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE WAY…" He answered sadly. But they followed him still, back were they came before and down the stairs located in the main entrance. Turns out it lead to a VERY long hallway, which papyrus was currently walking down. And they followed. They were quite thankful for there new stick all of a sudden.

"YOU KNOW, IT'S BEEN QUITE A WHILE SINCE I'VE BEEN DOWN HERE". He suddenly spoke out as they walked.

"WHEN WAS IT THAT THE LAST HUMAN FELL DOWN HERE…". He spoke mostly to himself, though they could feel that there partner was suddenly listening intently.

"WOWIE, I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN IT DOWN AFTER ALL…"

"YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY". He suddenly called out again after some silence.

"ALL THE OTHER HUMANS WHO CAME THROUGH HERE HAD PHONES ON THEM. YET NOT ONCE HAVE THEY EVER CALLED. OF COURSE I'M A BUSY SKELETON, SO I CAN'T BE AROUND FOR EVERY CALL THAT HAPPENS… BUT NONE EVEN LEFT MESSAGES… I WONDER WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY STOPPED THEM FROM CALLING...". Papyrus asked to their companions growing worry.

" _H-hey partner? Maybe we should just stay here after all?"_

" _No, we can't. We have to leave"._ They pressed on.

" _But why?!"_

" _I don't know! We just do ok?"_ The child suddenly thought out, now unable to stop the shaking of their hands.

" _Just please, trust me on this"._ They took their companions silence as an affirmation.

"N-NOW, I SHOULD WARN YOU THAT THE MONSTERS OUTSIDE CAN BE A BIT… WILD, BUT I'M SURE WHO CAN HANDLE THEM! I MEAN, THE OTHER HUMANS WERE-". But then he suddenly stopped walking, looking… confused.

"WERE THEY?" He asked himself.

"IM… IM NOT REALLY SURE ANYMORE…" He said before shaking his head wildly, and continued to walk once more.

"I-I MEAN, THERE JUST HAVING FUN IS ALL! SO MUCH FUN THAT THEY JUST… JUST… FORGOT ABOUT ME. RIGHT?" He now asked them. But they had no answer to give back.

"HUMAN". Papyrus suddenly stated while stopping again, his earlier shaking now gone.

"I THINK IT BE BEST THAT YOU STAY HERE WITH ME INSTEAD". But they couldn't, so they kept walking much to Papyrus's surprise.

"P-PLEASE LISTEN HUMAN. IF YOU LEAVE THEN, THE KING, SANS, HE MIGHT… NO! HE COULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HE WOULDN'T! ...HE WOULD. HE… HAS…?" Papyrus once again asked, sounded far to drained and subdued than they thought could be possible. And now they stood in front of the gate, the gate to the Ruins exit, with papyrus facing it with fear.

"LISTEN HUMAN, YOU'LL COME BACK, RIGHT? EVEN IF YOUR OUT THERE WITHOUT ME… ON YOUR OWN… WITH SO MANY POSSIBLE MONSTERS AGAINST YOU…". Papyrus ticked off, until he looked lost and scared… and then he didn't. In fact, he looked, dare they say-.

" _Determined"._ There companion finished sadly.

"HUMAN, I WANT TO KNOW, THAT WITHOUT A SHADOW OF A DOUBT, THAT YOU ARE READY TO LEAVE THE RUINS! SO PLEASE HUMAN, SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH, YOUR DETERMINATION, BY CHALLENGING THE GREATEST CHALLENGE OF THEM ALL!" He spoke as he finally faced them.

"ME!" He shouted as the world dulled to black and white, and the oh so familiar boxes of old as well as the rest of the… UI? UI appeared.

" _Are you sure about this partner?"_ There companion shakily asks.

" _Y-yes"._ They to respond shakily as well. After all, whatever power Papyrus was extruding, it was thick… or perhaps there breakfast was catching up to them, they really weren't to sure. And then there first box appeared.

" _ **Papyrus blocks the way**_ " _._ They then reverted to their first move of the game, checking him out.

" _ **Papyrus - Atk 7 Def 0; Knows what's best, but for who?**_ " _._ They read before Papyrus began his first move.

"FIRST UP, MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He exclaimed, which was quickly followed by dozens upon dozens of blue bones emerging from the ground that quickly headed towards them. In fact, the attack was so sudden and awe inspiring that they didn't move a muscle, and simply watched as the bones came closer and closer… before moving right through them.

" _Wait, what the hell was that-!"_ But they were suddenly cut off as there soul, there bright red soul suddenly turned a dark blue.

" _What-?"_ The child thought for a second before an over barring wait hit them, sending them to their knees.

" _ **Papyrus seems sure in himself**_ " _._ They read as they struggled to stand.

" _Oh man, this isn't good, this really isn't good! What do we do?"_ There companion panicked.

" _I-am not sure"._ They thought hopelessly.

" _Try talking!"_ There companion suggested. And after moving to act, clicked talk.

" _ **But you couldn't think of anything**_ " _._ And then papyrus's attack came. It was more bones, only this time in small waves. And considering they covered the entire floor, they had no choice but to try and jump over them. Which they failed to do, still unused to the gravity placed on them, and unlike the blue one from earlier, these solid white ones felt as if someone had taken a bat and beat them in the side with it. They couldnt breath, and could barely move. Only flowey's attack had come anywhere close to this level of pain. But unlike flowey, no one was coming to save them, especially as a second wave came along towards them. And once more they were unable to dodge. They watched, in all its sickly gruesomeness as there soul cracked and splintered, and in there final seconds they gazed at Papyrus, and at his horror struck face as he finally realized what he had done.

*CRACK*

And with a finale smack of his bones there soul shattered into six pieces. And everything went black. That was, until a new text box appeared before them.

" _ **FRISK! Stay determined...".**_ They read before reality almost… glitched, a second later they found themselves standing outside of papyrus's house, there hand reaching out to the bright star from before-.

" _What the hell just happened!?"_ There companion shouted out, startling the child in the process.

" _I-i'm not sure… but, did I die?"_ They asked, there voice small, even in there head.

" _W-well, t-that's uh- No, of course you didn't! Otherwise you would be… dead. Right?"_

" _Well, I think that's what's supposed to happen when someone repeatedly beats you with a bunch of bones"._ They angrily replied to their companions shock.

" _I dont think thats what he meant to happen partner, I mean, you saw his face right? He wouldn't actually try to kill us"._ There companion said defensively.

" _Your defending him? I thought this was what you were waiting for. A chance to prove yourself right, that he was no different than the others"._ They replied coldly

" _That's not fair and you know it"._ Invisi-Bill angrily replied back.

" _..."_

" _Partner?"_ There companion replied, there voice sounding softer than before.

" _What"_

" _What's wrong?"_ They asked, specifics unneeded.

" _I don't know ok? I-I really don't know"._ They quietly replied.

" _Maybe-"._

"HUMAN!" Papyrus suddenly from the door to both humans and ghosts shock.

"P-papyrus-?"

"AH, THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GIVE YOU A TOUR OF THE HOUSE BUT YOU SEEMED TO BE TAKING A LONG TIME TO COME THROUGH THE DOOR. DID YOU GET LOST?" He asked in slight concern and worry.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU FOUND YOUR WAY I SUPPOSE, PLEASE ENTER WHEN YOUR READY FOR THE GRAND TOUR!" He replied before they could, then entered the house once more.

" _What the hell? Did he just forget what he did to us?"_ There companion said now slightly angry themselves.

" _Wait, I dont think thats it..."._ They interjected.

" _What do you mean?"._

" _Just a hunch"._ They said before following Papyrus inside… and listening to the same speech he gave when they first entered. And the one leading to them getting there room before he went to put out whatever had burnt up in flames. And as they sat on there bed, not a single sign of there previous use in site, then, and only then, did they think their thoughts.

" _Time-"._

" _-Travel"._ There companion finished for them.

" _It's the only explanation, unless you can think of one?"_ The child asked

" _Nope, not in the slightest. But I think the real question here is, how?"_

" _I dont know"._ They answered back sadly.

" _You sound like a broken record"._ There companion replied, though they held no heat in there words.

" _Now what?"_ There companion asked after a measure of silence had passed.

" _We try again"._ They replied.

" _But WHY! Why do you want to leave so badly?"_

" _Please stop asking me that… because I wish I could tell you, tell myself..."_ the child thought, sounding on the verge of tears.

" _I-... fine. I guess we'll try again"._ There friend thought not to kindly.

" _Invisi-Bill?"_

" _What"._

" _I'm sorry"._ They told them as sincerely as they could.

" _*Sigh* Its fine. Now get some sleep. Were going to need it for tomorrow"._

* * *

If for some reason they needed anymore confirmation about there time travel theory, they got it when every single thing that happened before, happened again. Including Papyrus challenging them. Of course this time they pleaded with him, telling him they didn't want to do this, but still he continued on, though it felt like the energy in the room disappeared if but a little.

" _So, I assume you have a new plan?"_ There companion asked.

" _Only kinda"_. They replied before moving over to the mercy box, and sparing Papyrus.

" _Huh? Why would you do that? His names not yellow"._ They pointed out, but the child only grinned a little as the blue attacks came.

" _Remember, sparing is just saying that you wont fight. And I refuse to fight papyrus-"._ But there lecture was cut short as they moved there hands back and forth in anticipation, only for one to touch one of the blue bones and burn there hand.

" _What the hell papyrus? Screw being nice, i'm gonna kick you in the butt!"_ They child internally shouted as they cradled there steaming hand, there other one holding there required cane and gripping it tightly.

" _Oh I see now, you can't move when those touch you"._ There companion added as the child was suddenly pulled to the floor, the gravity taking effect. Of course they still spared him, but they grumbled the whole time.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" papyrus cackled as they managed to jump over his attacks with success this time.

" _ **Papyrus exhales behind closed teeth**_ " _._ They read as they continued to show him mercy.

"NYEH HEH HEH?" Papyrus cackled once more, though sound far more unsure this time as a bone finally slammed into their shin. And still they spared.

" _ **Papyrus seems unsure of himself**_ " _._ They read before once again sparring, starting to wonder whether or not there strategy was working or not.

"WHAT A BATTLE, RIGHT?" He asked himself. As he prepared another bone attack.

"YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE MUCH BETTER TO STAY HERE…" And still they refused to fight… and to give up. However, just as another attack was about to smash into them, this time by a bone larger than they were, it skirted around them.

" _Huh?"_ There companion stated baffle.

"PLEASE HUMAN… JUST HEAD BACK UPSTAIRS AND…" And as papyrus continued to try and reason with them, his attacks kept vering off, until they just started flying everywhere about the room except where they were.

"YOU'LL BE HAPPY HERE… AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY…". And still the bones skirted around them, and they had a feeling it would stay that way.

"HUMAN, LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELING OF MINE. FEELINGS LIKE, MEETING SOMEONE NICE, ONLY TO NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN. OF WANTING TO TRUST SOMEONE CLOSE WHO'S DONE SOMETHING TERRIBLY WRONG. aND KNOWING THAT YOU'VE MADE MISTAKES YOU CAN'T TAKE BACK…" Papyrus told them, looking so lost in the process.

" _Papyrus…"_ There companion said softly.

" _ **Papyrus eye's your wooden cane, a feeling of deep regret overtaking him**_ " _._

"THESE FEELINGS OF MINE, I HOPE YOU NEVER HAVE TO EXPERIENCE THEM. YOU WANT TO LEAVE HERE, SO YOU CAN GO BACK HOME RIGHT?" He asked them.

" _Is that true? Is that why you want to leave?"_ But neither party received an answer.

"I UNDERSTAND HUMAN. I UNDERSTAND VERY WELL. AFTER ALL, IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE BEEN HOME TOO! SO HUMAN, WITH THIS IN MY SKULL, I'LL LET YOU PASS". He said, and it was only then that the tears finally loosened.

"NOW NOW HUMAN, NO CRYING! AFTER ALL, WE ARE BOTH VERY GREAT BEINGS! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN'T MEET AGAIN". He said as the dulled world, and bones for that matter, disappeared and the room containing there exit appeared once more.

"YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU COULD EVER CALL OR VISIT ME… BUT I'M NOT ALWAYS AROUND TO ANSWER MY PHONE… AND I CAN'T LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN OR THE SPIDERS GET ANGRY. BUT!" He replied before lowering himself and embracing them.

"I CAN GIVE YOU MY SUPPORT". He said as they to embraced him back. It was funny, but he felt far more… more, at least for a skeleton. But all good things must come to an end, and eventually he pulled himself from there grip.

"GOODBYE MY GREAT HUMAN, AND UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN". He said before walking past them. He turned back only once, and for the last time before disappearing into the seemingly endless hallway.

" _I hope it's worth it"._ There companion asked as they wiped away their remaining teers.

" _Me to"._

* * *

 **Not much to say other than thanks for taking the time to read this. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome To The Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Undertale, nor any of the AU's that I may draw inspiration from. I appreciate the understanding we now have. Enjoy.**

They spent a long time in the corridor, far longer than necessary in fact, wondering if what they had done had been right. Or even necessary. But in the end they walked to the door, which also bore the same symbol they've seen throughout the ruins, and with a great heave they pushed it open, only for it to reveal a much longer hallway. A straight path that vanished into the darkness past there sight.

" _Back into the unknown huh?"_ There friend commented.

" _Yup"._ They replied back without much thought before beginning there trek towards the darkness ahead. It wasn't long before there hallway ended at a tall entryway which they entered without delay, but upon entry they stopped.

" _What's up?"_ There partner called out when they refused to move.

" _Doesn't this room seem… familiar?"_

" _Huh, now that you mention it, it does kinds look like the room were we met-"._

"Clever, veeerrry clever". Came the voice of one evil flower, situated over the very hill that oh so resembled there first encounter. They'd like to think that the moment that they heard Flowey's voice, they took a combat stance, ready for whatever would come. Invisi-Bill would disagree however, and would rather say that they locked up tighter than Fort Knox. They preferred there version all things considered.

"You think your really smart, don't you? In this world it's _**kill or be killed**_. You played by your own rules once, but that's alright. They all did at first". Flowey said with a look of demonic glee.

"You must feel so proud! You got past that fool without lifting a finger. I'll even say it was impressive. But what will you do when you find yourself against a relentless killer, hm?" Its face morphed into one of a sly grin.

"I'll tell you what will happen. You'll die, and you'll die, and DIE and **DIE!** Over and over you'll try until at last you'll tire of trying and then? Will you kill out of frustration I wonder? Maybe even out of glee? Or will you at last give up, and let me inherit control once more". It practically screeched with a massive tooth smile, far bigger than the flower that held it up.

"I am the rightful princess of this world my monarch, but despair not for regicide is not my goal. No, for what's happening now is far more interesting". And then it did the impossible, is face, that massive tooth filled grin grew three times in size and _laughed_. It was a vile thing, evil and demonic and not sane in the slightest. But the moment it stopped it pulled its face back into the middle, before immediately disappearing underground, it's terrible echo still resounding even after its parting.

" _W-well, that was something huh?"_ There partner said in there best light hearted tone, which utterly failed to calm their nerves.

" _W-w-why didn't t-they kill u-us-, wait"._ They suddenly interrupted themselves, a part of floweys monologue finale registering at last.

" _What? Did you figure something out?"_ There companion asked in surprise

" _Yeah actually, I did"._

" _Well? Spit it out!"._ Invisi-Bill impatiently asked.

" _Flowey's a… girl?"_ They stated with little confidence.

" _Pfft, that your grand revelation!? W-what the hell is w-wrong with y-you!"_ There companion shouted as they tried to contain their laughter. And failed a whole second later. They joined in soon after, realizing that after that whole confrontation with flowey, knowing they were a girl should have been the least revealing thing.

" _Yeah d-don't think?"_ Invisi-Bill asked after there roaring had subsided to snickers.

" _Hey, what do you think they-, I mean she, meant when she said "inherit control once more"? Sounds kinda bad to me"._

" _Hm…"_ There partner seemed to think, before they heard a snapping of fingers.

" _Maybe they mean your time control thingymajiggy?"_

" _That… makes a disturbing amount of sense… and if that is true, then I suppose that's further proof that we can indeed time travel, or at least something like it"._ The child thought.

" _*sigh*, But I suppose discussing things like this is moot if all were going to do is stand around here, huh? After all, the best way to prove it is simply through experimentation"._ There partner added.

" _I'd rather not test my luck"._ They added half-heartedly.

" _Um, well I suppose that's also a possibility. But I get the feeling that flowey may have been right about one thing, which is to say that this journey is most likely just starting. Along with our trials"._

" _Wow, thanks for that vote of confidence friend. Juuust what I needed to here"._ They non-to kindly replied as they begin to move towards the other side of the room, the exit in sight.

" _Sorry, I didn't mean-"_

" _No, your right. Doesn't mean i'm thrilled about it however"._ They replied with a sigh as they gazed at the next door in front of them, and after putting up a hand to it they were surprised to find it slightly cold to the touch.

" _You ready?"_ There friend asked.

" _No"._ They replied honestly before forcing the door open with their meager might, before quickly stepping through. What greeted them on the other side however was not what they expected, which was to say, snow.

" _Hey partner? Do you think it's still too late to turn back and maybe ask Papyrus for some warmer cloths-"_

*THUD*

The sudden sound had them staring behind themselves in shock, as the door they had just went through had now closed upon its own volition apparently.

" _Yeah, I think it might be"._ They replied without any humor.

" _Just checking. How you holding up?"_ there friend asked as the child began surveying the area with wide squinted eyes.

" _Not to bad actually all things considered. It's surprisingly not that cold actually, chilly yeah but i'll survive"._

" _That's good, after all if you ended up dying because of hypothermia i'm not really sure how going back in time would help us"._ Invisi-Bill pointed out while they agreed with a grunt.

" _What about you? How are you holding up?"_ The child asked as they crossed there arms, hiding there hands from the cold in the process before starting down the only trail ahead of them.

" _Well, I suppose one of the perks of being a ghost is that I can't really feel anything… so peachy"._ They humorously replied.

" _Riiiggghhht, kinda forgot about that. It's funny actually, I know your a ghost, but I keep thinking your just simply behind me or something. Isn't that-"._

" _Whoa, hold on partner!"_ Invisi-Bill suddenly shouted, stopping the child from the short walk they had been taking through the forest.

" _What's wrong?"_ They asked, gripping there improvised wooden cane a little harder than necessary.

" _What's wrong?! What's right is the better question!"_

" _Huh? What do you mean?"_

" _What I mean is I can FLY!"_ Invisi-Bill shouted.

" _Wait, really?"_

" _Hell yeah I mean it! You know after seeing Happstablock, I was wondering why I couldn't fly if I really was a ghost right? So I've been trying to do so every now and then and I finally got it! This is so cool-"._ There friend was cut off from a loud oof apparently right above them.

" _Alright, turns out there's a limit to my flight, like maybe a foot or to above you it seems"._

" _Really? Weird"._ They added.

" _Right? But i'm not letting that get me down! I can fly, and by golly am I going to keep flying until I can't fly no more!"_ They exclaimed loudly from all directions.

" _*Sigh*, I wish I could fly. I'd probably make this trip so much easier"._ They complained as they begin walking once more.

" _Er, sorry, I didn't mean to-"._

" _Hey look, a stick!"_ The child suddenly shouted as they came across the only thing in there path so far.

" _Wait, be careful partner"._ There friend warned.

" _But… it's a stick?"_ They questioned as they came up closer to it.

" _And flowey was just a flower, but we know how that turned out huh?"_ Invisi-Bill reasoned.

" _Fine, i'll leave it alone, geeze"._ They slightly complained but nonetheless complied, going as far around the stick as they could.

" _Hey Invisi-Bill? What do you think Flowey meant when he said-"_

*SNAP*

With a split second reaction there body had twisted around behind them, going so fast they could feel the whiplash, yet they ignored it in favor of searching for they sudden and startling noise.

" _Looks like I was right"._ Invisi-Bill said, and after a confused second of finding the meaning behind there words, there gaze landed on the stick, or what was left of it.

" _You think it was a trap?"_

" _Maybe… let's just get going, alright?"_ There friend answered back with a slight shake in there voice. Having no reason to, or want to stay, they turned around and continued walking down the long trail.

" _Um, hey, partner?"_ There friend spoke up suddenly after a minute of silence., there shaking voice still present.

" _Yeah? Whats up?"_

" _I think we're being followed"._ And once again they turned around suddenly, yet there was nothing to be found.

" _Are you sure? Like, really really sure?"_ They asked, hoping for a negative.

" _Unless you can tell me were those extra set of shoe prints came from"._ And at that they could almost feel there heart stop as they to found the prints in question, which were offset to their own. Though the strangest thing was how they suddenly appeared… and disappeared without a trace.

" _Partner, while I don't really want to worry you… I think you need to leave"._ There friend said in a way that most certainly was making them worry. And so they turned around and began walking down the trail again, and if it was at a slightly faster pace, well who could blame them? They eventually slowed down from there fast walk to a normal walk at the sight of an upcoming bridge, the landmark filling them with some confidence that society, or something like it, was close, and that whatever was chasing them was, in fact, gone?

" _PARTNER"._ There companion screeched out as they were no more than a foot away from the bridge.

" _W-what-?"_

" _There something behind us"._ There friend said, and unlike before the sound of crunching snow had them locking up in fear.

" _Partner, I think this is where you run"._ But the child didn't move a muscle.

" _Hey partner, anytime now!"_ Invisi-Bill shouted as the sound of crunched snow got louder and louder and louder-.

" _Partner, RUN-!"_

"Human". Came the sound of a voice VERY close by, like standing a foot behind them close-.

"Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" The deep and menacing voice asked.

"Turn around… and shake my hand". The voice commanded, and the child, still in shock, did as they were told and turned around and without looking at the individual in the slightest took there outstretched hand in theirs and-.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffffftttt...pfft*

Gaping openly at the… unexpected sound of a cartoon fart going off, the child could only look at their hand in surprise… and when that didn't explain anything useful to them they decided to actually look at the stranger at last and found… a human?

"Ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand bit. Never gets old I tell you". The human said in a light, upbeat tone and not a deep and menacingly voice like they had weirdly imagined, which was made stranger when the human in front of them raised the hand they had just shook, revealing that there was in fact, a whoopee cushion.

"Greetings there-" But before the human, human _child_ they added after height registered, went on they suddenly took on a look of surprise, which quickly went to a look of humor.

"Well hello there Mirror me". They said with a sly grin, which now that there senses were finally rebooting, was most certainly agreeable. They wore a green and yellow striped hoodie, some cargo pants and black gloves as well as black boots, while there ear to chin length messy red hair was kept back by the currently up hood, and was somehow being parted around there face so they could see revealing red eyes that almost glowed with mirth and humor. And to top it all off, their height was almost the exact same as theirs was, as was there build. They also noticed what looked like red spots on their cheeks, whether that was due to the cold or something else was debatable.

"Now how did someone like you fall down here without so much as a blemish? I suppose it's a good thing though, to see someone like you marked would just be awful". They said in a, i'm-being-sarcastic-yet-I-mean-every-word sort of way. They smiled at the end though, a motion the child shakily followed as well, much to the humans amusement if the small giggle was to go by.

"My names Chara, I'm a human like you!" They said excitedly, before they took on an amused expression.

"I'll give you a second to soak that in, you must pretty shocked i'm guessing huh?" They wordlessly shook there head in a positive manner.

"Don't over think it to much, this mountains got more than one hole in it after all". Chara said, which made a lot of sense now that they thought about it. \

" _Does that mean there's more humans down here?"_ They asked themselves and another… but no answer came.

"Now listen closely for a sec alright?" They suddenly asked, which the child had no reason not to so they did.

"Me and my brother, Asriel, have been waging war against one another for some time now, but now that I've found myself a new partner… well the war between Humans and Monster can finally be tipped in my favor!". They replied with a sort of closed eye smile, to the child's growing confusion.

"Come on!" Chara said as they suddenly raced by them, grabbing there hand as they went and forcefully pulling them along.

"I promise you'll be fantastic at it, as it's honestly pretty simple". Chara said as they pulled them over the bridge and through the weird shaped bars above it that reminded them of some kinda Japanese gate thing they think they maybe saw once. They were brought out of there musings however when the bridge opened up to a pretty wide area, complete with a sort of wooden checkpoint, two rocks rolled side by side to each other, and a-.

"Oh! He's coming! Quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" They yelled yet not yelled, pointing out the lamp that just happened to be exactly there shape. Still confused and completely lost, they agreed nonetheless, silently making there way over to the lamp and standing completely still behind it.

" _... what am I doing?"_ They finally asked themselves after several seconds of silence. But no one replied.

" _Hey, Invisi-Bill, you still there-?"_

"Ha! I've caught you human!" Came the sudden extra sound of a child talking deep and dramatic, startling the poor, and surprisingly hidden, child as they were currently thinking that who ever was talking had discovered them and there perfect hiding spot.

"Well, would you look at that? It seems I've once more been cornered". Chara dramatically spoke out to the newcomer… who in all honesty was probably, what was it again? Azreal? Azriel? Chara's brother. There nerves were wound far to tight right now for something like this.

"You grow more and more everyday Azy, I suppose it was inevitable". Chara added with a large measure of… fondness perhaps?

"But of course I- Chaaarra! What did I say about the nickname!" The child complained, dropping the deep and dramatic for one that was slightly higher and far more whiny. A proper child's voice.

"That it was about as clever as the ones dad come up with".

"And it's still true!" Azriel complained.

"Sorry, I just forgot is all". They could hear the smile from here.

"Then why are you smiling!"

"Because i'm lying". Chara said with a snicker.

"Chara!"

"Dad's naming aside, it seems that I've once again been cornered by the Absolute God Of HyperDeath". And that right there is both probably the most childish, yet coolest name. Ever.

"But of course! It is only natural that I, an absolute God and protector of all monster kind… in Snowdin that is, would easily corner there foe". Azriel said, switching to the dramatics once more.

"You cannot hope to prevail alone!" They finished with what looked like some fanfare of sorts, though there vision was currently being restricted by the perfect lamp.

"Pfft, heh heh heh!" Chara chuckled out to a joke only two were privy to.

"...Chara, why are you laughing?" Azriel nervously asked.

"Well, to answer your question, first I need to show you my reflection!" Chara excitedly yelled out.

"..."

"..."

"Um, do you need me to go grab a mirror or something-?"

"Show you my REFLECTION!" Chara repeated, putting a lot of emphasis on the whole reflection thing- Oh, right. That was probably there cue. And so, taking a deep breath, they stepped out from behind the lamp, and was greeted by a smug looking Chara, and a very worried looking… Goat child, wearing a blue jacket and shorts, which was completed by a red scarf… Azriel… Why do I feel like crying right now?

"W-what The, How d-did you, w-when-". Azriel seemingly began to panic, which Seemed appropriate all things considered. They themselves were probably one more jump scare away from breaking down into tears after all, and seeing Azriel for some reason wasn't helping them either. Of course this didn't last long as Azriel quickly ran over to Chara.

"Chara, this is amazing! We have to report this to the Captain right away-".

"You don't have to keep calling him the Captain you know". Chara intervened while looking slightly annoyed.

"If I want to get into the royal guard someday I do". Azriel stated in factual manner.

"Whatever you say Azy". Chara replied, though it was easy to see the grin they failed to hid.

"Chaaarrraaa!" Azriel complained again, before suddenly turning there way to their slight surprise.

"Ah hem, Very well Humans, I, Asriel Dreemurr, Absolute God of HyperDeath, do hereby accept your challenge and look forward to what the power of two humans can accomplish. That is all." He finished before quickly heading towards the trail leading out.

"I'm kinda surprised you took that so well". Chara said suddenly next to them without warning and oh God, please let me hold it in just a little longer I cant keep taking surprise after surprise like this-

"It looks like it takes quite a bit to catch you off guard huh?" They said with a closed eye smile. In response they simply gave Chara the thumbs up, ignoring the shaking for what it was.

"Well I suppose id better get going huh? I have a war to wage". Chara said as they began moving back towards the direction they had originally come from. Without any real direction to go, they decided to follow Azriel after a deep breath, considering it was towards the only place they had yet to go.

"Hey, can I trouble for a second longer?" Chara asked behind them again and dear lord have you never heard that your not supposed to sneak up on people like that?

"My brother and I are the sentries for this area of Snowdin… and the other areas to depending on the day, so you'll probably see use every now and then doing some roleplaying". They said with a smile.

"If you do, feel free to join us. I'm sure you'll have a blast, I know I do". They asked, and they once again gave them thumbs up. Now that the shock was starting to wear off… slightly at least, perhaps joining them on there little adventures could be both fun and advantages, since getting to know the local kids could make monster that might attack them, well, not. Hopefully. But mostly because it seemed like a lot of fun, which they were sorely lacking on right now.

"Cool, seeya later then". They said before walking back towards the way they had come earlier. The child then walked over to the surprisingly well built, at least to them, checkpoint stand… and proceed to collapse over the front of it.

" _My head hurts… and I don't like it"._ They decreed unto themselves.

" _I know the feeling"_. A familiar voice answered back.

" _Invisi-Bill!"_ The child answered back gleefully in their mind.

" _Yeah, sorry about going silent there. I was having a bit of an, what was it called again? Existential crisis?"_

" _You were freaking out?"_ The child accurately guessed.

" _Pretty much"._

" _Why were you freaking out?"_ The child asked worriedly.

" _That's the hard part, its kinda… weird to explain but…"_

" _But?"_

" _But the kid just now, the one in the green and yellow striped hoodie? Partner… that was me"._

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _What?"_ They asked, because they were pretty sure there memory just lagged there for a second.

" _That child, Chara, Is ME!"_ Invisi-Bill yelled.

" _But I thought you were Invisi-Bill-"._

" _No, that's just it Partner, I remember now! Or at least a little bit, like my name. And my name is Chara!"._ They shouted in both joy and panic.

" _So, you heard them say there name and it just happened to be yours as well or...?"_

" _Not, exactly. I started freaking out originally because when I finally got a good look at them I realized something… they look exactly like me"._ And this got there attention.

" _Are you sure-?"_

" _Of course i'm sure! I know you cant see me, but I can and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that they look exactly like me"._ This strange revelation was handled about the same as all the others before hand.

" _So someone cloned you?"_ The child innocently suggested.

" _Cloned- what? NO… at least I don't think so…"._ At there friends drifting thoughts, they tried to give their friend a metaphysical pat on the back.

" _Thanks for the effort"._ Invisi-Bill, ah, I mean Chara, replied sounding non the better.

" _There there, your much better as a ghost than a clone"._ They help(?)fully added.

" _*Sniff* Do you mean that?"_

" _Of course I do, after all I can't have a psychic conversation with a clone… I think"._

" _Glad to know i'm appreciated"._ Chara deadpanned.

" _Well of course, I've appreciated you the moment we met!"_

" _Truly?"_

" _No, I was terrified when we first met, but AFTER that I've always appreciated you"._

" _I'm not sure if i'm supposed to feel relief or annoyance right now"._ Chara commented once more.

" _Chara"._ The sudden calling of their name surprised the spirit, as well as the tone behind it.

" _You are my best friend in the whole world, and whether your name is Chara or Invisi-Bill, or your a ghost or a clone, please never forget that i'm your friend, even if I don't know what to say to make you feel better right now… "._ The child said, sounding slightly down at the end.

" _Wait wait wait, I'm your best friend? Huh… that's surprising. I would have thought you'd have tons of friends better than me"._

" _Really?"_ The child thought back with surprise.

" _Well yeah, I mean your goofy and funny and cute and-"_

" _What was that last one?"_

" _Funny?"_

" _Ah, continue"._

" _Well, i'm just surprised i'm your best is all, considering I've only know you for like a day now…"._ Chara said timidly.

" _Well you are, and i'll here no more talk of it ok?"_ The child ordered.

" _Hm, your the boss"._ Chara replied with sigh, though they couldn't keep the smile out of there voice either.

" _Good, now before I get up did you remember anything else besides your name?"_

" _Did I?… Yeah actually, I think I did…"._

" _And that would be…"_

" _I had a… brother?"_

" _You mean like Azriel?"_ They pointed out.

" _What- Yes! That's exactly right, how did you know?"_

" _Because I just saw him…?"_

" _When?!"_ They practically ordered. In fact they got the feeling that if they weren't a ghost they would be shaking them silly right now.

" _Just a second ago, there was a whole section about him and everything"._

" _Seriously!? Huh, I guess I was to preoccupied with learning my name… and the fact that there may or may not be a clone of me out there"._

" _That's fair enough I suppose. Well, according to Chara- Clone Chara that is, they and Azriel are going to be playing games around here and wanted me to join in if I saw them"._

" _Huh, well i'd still personally recommend caution going in… Buuut, I think trying to learn all we can at this point is probably the best idea"._

" _Agreed"._ The child thought before pulling themselves off the front of the checkpoint stand.

" _That's an… interestingly shaped lamp"._ Chara commented on there way out of the area.

" _You have no idea"._

Line

After walking down the trail that Azriel had taken, the path suddenly twisted like a bow to their left, with two new paths to choose from, one at the bows top and the other at its end. The trail wasn't bare however, as in between the two new paths was an orange box with a sign next to it, but perhaps most importantly was the little star light next to where the trail began to bow. Of course they quickly ran up to it and held out there hands, lettings its light wash over and warm them up inside and out.

" _ **The perfection of that lamp still fills you with Determination!"**_

" _Hey, you remembered!"_ The child gleefully pointed out.

" _Well of course I did, how could I forget?"_

" _Easily?"_ They pointed out.

" _Touche"._

After there dip in star light, they decided to investigate the box, or in this case the sign next to it.

" _Lets see here…_ _ **This is a box. You can put an item inside or take one out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.**_ _Huh, what a strange discovery"._

" _Oh, that's so cool! It's like it can teleport!"_ The child thought before reaching into the inventory and pulling out a couple of doodads.

" _Whoa whoa whoa there partner, what do you think your doing?"_

" _Um… storing?"_

" _So your just gonna put your own possession in there, walk away and HOPE that this sign is being truthful and not just some sorta not-so-elaborate plan to steal your stuff?"_

" _... Yeah?"_

" _No"._ Chara bit back.

" _But I don't wanna keep carrying all this!"_

" _Do you want any of it to get stolen?_

" _No…"_ The child sadly replied.

" _But you don't know if that gonna happen do you?"_ They said in… someone's defense.

" _Alright fine, how bout this. Put something in there you don't really care about, and if we see the box later, and the thing you put in there is still there, then i'll trust it. Deal?"_ And at that the child agreed with a nod, and opened up the boxes lid before putting in it the… food, that papyrus had made for them since this time around they had decided not to eat the inedible.

" _Wait, where were you keeping that?"_

" _I have my ways~"_

" _No seriously, where are you keeping any of the things you've picked up?"_

" _Hey look, there something else already in here!"_

" _Oh no you don't-"._

" _No really, there's a… glove? Yeah, a glove in here. It's pretty tough to!"_ The child said while pulling out a pink five-fingered glove.

" _And this is what I was talking about. Anyone can just come up and take all your stuff and you'd be none the wiser"._

" _Alright, I get it"._ The child said before putting the glove back into the box and closing it.

" _So where to now?"_ Chara asked after they had taken a step back from the box.

" _Up?"_

" _Up it is then"._

Line

 **Not much to say other than thanks for taking the time to read this. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**

 **(Quick note, i'd like to thank the Universe of Storyshift for the idea of chara and Azriel respectfully, and i'd like to note that with them (minus one other) ends me… borrowing there character placement, so if that's been bugging you I hope you'll stick around at least long enough so I can start doing my own thing like I've been trying to get to)**


	6. Chapter 6: Children Of The Snow

Disclaimer: I do not in fact own Undertale, nor any of the AU's that I may draw inspiration from. I appreciate the understanding we now have. Enjoy.

* * *

"Snowdrake is pleased with its "cool" joke". Chara pointed out as the child offered mercy to the, well snow drake, which laughed triumphantly as it walked away, the dimmed world fading back to color. The kid also quickly scooping up the change that had fallen loose during the encounter, counting out a nice and even twelve gold for their (forced) trouble.

"I swear if I had to listen to one more of those stupid jokes…" There friend-.

"Its Chara!"

-Chara threatens.

"They weren't THAT bad". The child defends.

"Yes, they were. And if you try to protest this I will find a way to slap you". They threatened again.

"Hey now, there's no need to be mean about it". The child pouted as they continued across the top trail.

"There's always a need".

"Hey look, a river!" The child Thought-shouted while pointedly ignoring there friend. And as the child ran, they did indeed quickly come across a river, with the only thing in sight being a fishing rod. With the Awe inspiring view of the river fading seconds after the initial view, the child wandered over to the rod, only to get a text box pop-up.

"It's a fishing rod affixed to the ground… reel it in?".

"Um, sure I guess?". The child thought before eventually reeling in what was on the rods end. After the child reeled in the catch, they simply stood there in confusion as another text box popped up.

"All that's attached to the end is a photo of a weird looking monster and some text… (Call me! Here's my number!) You decide not to call".

"But I didn't decide anything-".

" . .Call".

"Alright fine, party pooper…" The child thinks, whispering the last part beneath their mind, which Chara pointedly decides to ignore. With nothing else to do, the child quickly turns back the way they came, intent on heeding towards the only other destination known to them besides back.

They quickly arrive at the crossroads, and begin there trek towards the only foreign path, though it's not long after there start that a familiar sight ahead has Chara audibly gasping, as the sight of one Chara clone and Azriel might do. Of course, there was also the addition of the Chara clone having their hands bound with handcuffs to consider as well.

"Ah ha! I knew you'd come they-who-look-way-to-much-like-chara!"

"Try saying that five times fast". Chara clone muttered which everyone present easily ignoring the remark.

"As you can see, while you were off doing whatever it was you mortals do, I managed to capture your compatriot!"

"He bribed me". Chara added again, which was again ignored.

"However, a God is not without his mercy. I have placed multiple challenges for you to overcome, in exchange for this prisoners release. Don't expect this to be easy however," Azriel said with a flourish, "For I am still a God, forged near really hot lava and trained by my Father, The current Captain of the guard, I am beyond anything you can imagine!" He then turned toward the child, a finger pointed directly at them.

"So come at me child of man, for I will await you at the first of many challenges!" He declared before running off… and leaving Chara clone behind apparently.

"Huh, well that was… something". Chara said, though it was obvious that something was tugging at their voice.

"I don't know why… but I have the strangest feeling I should know him…"

"You know". Chara clone suddenly said no more than five feet away from them, which again took extraordinary willpower to not suddenly scream out in panic.

"Son of a-!" Chara screamed out anyways.

"I'll be the first to admit that Azy isn't exactly the most sociable monster in the underground. Which is why it's amazing how fast he warmed up to you. Or maybe it's because we look the same?" They pondered for a moment.

"Na, lets just chalk it up to you being amazing". They stated with a playful wink. The child's gaze was drawn to the handcuffs a second later, concern washing over there face.

"Oh, these? There just props". And to prove their point they simply spread their arms and both parties watched as the cuffs fell to the snow in a pathetic heep.

"That being said, I promised Azy i'd wear them for the duration of our little game, so I must unfortunately re-submit myself to a life of enslavement as per the bribe, that is unless my perfect reflection can secure my freedom". Chara clone super-dramatically exclaimed as they reattached the handcuff prop.

"I would get going soon however, it won't be long before Azy realizes that he left me behind". Chara Clone pointed out with an eyes-closed smile. And so with a quick nod of agreement the child and friend began heading down the trial once more, leaving the clone behind.

"I didn't believe you". Chara suddenly added as they made there way across the path.

"I thought you were lying, and why wouldn't I? But now? Its honestly scary how much of me I see in them… They really are like a perfect clone of me, aren't they?" It was unfortunate that the child had nothing to ease there friends pain this time, though thankfully a distraction appeared seconds later in the form of of another, though heavily decorated, outpost with text written across the front of it.

"Here lies the outpost of the Absolute God Of HyperDeath, He that sees all, is all, and can all. Well isn't that cute?" Chara asked to the child's agreement, before silence reigned once again.

"I should know who this is, they feel to familiar not to, and yet… I don't. And that more than anything… well it sucks".

"Wait, I thought you knew they were your brother?"

"Well yeah, I know that. It's just… that's ALL I know. Nothing more".

"Oh… well, there's no need to be sad right? After all, you've already remembered this much relatively quickly, so it can't be to much longer until you remember everything right?"

"I suppose so… though I have a bad feeling that your right, and that I will remember everything".

"Wait, why is that a bad feeling?"

"I don't really know, just that I feel that when I do remember, it's not going to be all sunshine's and rainbows… I did die after all".

"Allegedly". The child thought before resuming there trek.

"Wait, what do you mean allegedly?! You're the one you convinced me i'm dead!"

"I have recently acquired new information that may or may not have put some old info to pending status, and until such claims can be reviewed and clarified it shall remain as and I quote; Allegedly".

"Did you even understand half the words you used-"

"ALLEGEDLY!"

"Alright fine i'm, "Allegedly" dead then".

"Much better". The child thought with a grin, before there smile turned to one of question as they came across another outpost, this one looking far more used than the others previously seen. There was also a sign almost five feet to there left, something they were unsure of how they almost missed but they regarded it all the same as there companion translated it as usual.

"Absolutely no moving!"

"..."

"..."

"Is that it?" The child asked.

"Yup". there companion confirmed.

"So… can I move?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Well yeah, but I mean…"

"Eh, go ahead. Your immortal anyways".

"Allegedly".

"I swear partner, if you say that again i'm going to "Allegedly" hurt you".

"Sorry". The child thought completely unapologetic before walking towards the nearby outpost. They were taken completely by surprise however, when a body began to rise from behind the outposts counter. And as it continued to rise, the child could only find one word to use.

"Puppy". For what other word could be used to describe the humanoid hound with a dog treat sticking out of its mouth like a toothpick, as well as its shifty eyes that darted back and forth in search of only it knew what.

"The answers a lot. In fact, I would need a dictionary to find them all". The alleged ghost added.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving… for example a human… i'll make sure it never moves again!" The Dog barked out before the world dulled and a red light over took them as the "Puppy" jumped on top of the counter, now armed with dual daggers. A text box appeared seconds later, to the child's growing amusement.

"Doggo blocks the way!" The child then checked Doggo, as per usual to a new encounter.

"Doggo - 6 Atk 1 Def; Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: Squirrels".

"Don't move an inch!" Doggo threatened before a large blue dagger appeared on the narrow path and headed straight towards them… it was also blue.

"Seriously?" Chara thought as the, "attack" slid straight through them with no obvious effects.

"Wait, but didn't Papyrus's blue attak turn US blue as well?" The child thought.

"I suppose that was a Papyrus only addition". Chara thought with an invisible shrug.

"So, how do you plan on winning this one?" There friend asked curiously.

"Like this". The child thought before quickly reaching towards the armed dog… and petting it.

"I hate you". Chara thought as Doggo suddenly began wildly barking before shouting out-.

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!" And continued to shout out pet and other variations as another dagger came there way… also blue. They child spared Doggo after that, resulting in the worlds natural color returning to normal.

"S-S-S-Something pet me… Something that isn't m-m-moving… I'm gonna need some Dog treats for this!" Doggo exclaimed as he sunk below the counter once more.

"I don't… just… why?" Chara exclaimed.

"Like I said, puppy". The child thought with a grin before moving on again, though not before finding a pair of dog treats a little ways away, the ends having been seemingly burned…

"Oh, so that's what he meant…" Chara thought suddenly.

"What do you mean?" The child asked innocently.

"Nothing, now get going".

"But-" The child attempted to think back.

"Now!"

"Alright already, you don't need to be so pushy…" They whined as they continued their trek down the new road.

* * *

"Well hello there oh, partner mine". Said a familiar voice, standing all nonchalantly at the paths exit, which widened to a small frozen lake with to new paths, one north and one east. Gazing back to their new… friend? They quickly looked at the prop cuffs still around their wrist, and noted the distinct lack of one Azriel anywhere in view.

"Azriels up ahead in case you were wondering, and naturally forgot I existed… so I thought i'd take a second to catch up with my savior in the making. Truth be told, he seems really intent on and I quote, "Defeating the dastardly human and their look alike", though which one is which I leave to your imagination". Chara clone informed them with a gleeful look. The child quickly formed an expression of worry, though the clone quickly laughed once they caught their expression.

"Now now, Azriels many things, but harmful is not one of them. Hell I doubt he could harm a fly if he was forced to, he's just that kinda person. I'd even say you share that particular trait in common, you little pacifist". They finished with a big, eye-closed smile, which the child couldn't help but blush to. Unfortunately, the moment was kinda ruined when the prop handcuffs suddenly feel off for no other reason than to ruin the moment it seems, but it was nice while it lasted.

"Traitor". Not clone mumbled.

"You had your moment while it lasted, now it's your clones turn ok?".

"Well I don't wanna give them the spot light, its mine!".

"How bout a wide light?"

"A-... a what?"

"Shush, clone you's talking again".

"Oh no you don't-!" But oh yes they do.

"But now for the original reason I wanted to speak to you. Simply put, just because Azriel wouldn't hurt a fly, doesn't mean he can't hurt one". The clone seemed to take the child's new found confusion as a sign to continue on.

"Azriel's life goal at the moment is to become an official member of the royal guard, and while he's still a long ways off that he has been making progress. Now, the reason i'm telling you all this is simple. A) Because it increase the chances of me going free, but mostly B) Azriel isn't a threat, even if he might look like one, you get me? He's harmless, and should be treated as such, alright PARTNER?" The clone said while sharply punctuating their final word. The child, while startled from the sudden tone switch nonetheless gave Chara clone a thumbs up in agreement, after all, why would they ever harm such a cute little goat?

"Wicked, now for one last thing… oh look, its Icecap!" The clone suddenly shouted as the vaguely gestured in the lakes general direction, and when the child looked in that general direction, standing not five feet away was what looked to be a super tiny snowman with a massive frozen head, carrot nose, and cap made of ice that rivaled the monsters own body. After managing to tear their eyes away from the Icecap's glorious cap and back towards the Chara clone, they discovered they were, in fact, no longer there. Not even a footprint remained to mark there going… or coming for that matter.

"Wait just a second, they can teleport?! Why can't I teleport?! I'm the original, so why can't I?! How is that fair in the slightest?! Somebody answer me!"

"Hello? My hats up here!" The Icecap shouted as the world dulled to black and white. And while their companion continued to complain about how unfair life was, along with the Icecaps attempt on their life (Something that was starting to get more annoying than anything else at this point), the child released a long pent up sigh.

"It's going to be a long day huh?" They asked no one in particular.

"Why would anyone give a stupid clone and not the original the ability to instantaneously transport themselves huh? Who wrote this anyways? I wanna read my script! This is bullshit I tell you, BULLSHI-"

"A long day indeed".

Line

"Are you sure you can handle this kind of responsibility?" Chara asked as the child stuffed away a piece of snow in their inventory.

"Well of course I can, I take care of you don't I?"

"Because a ghost-"

"Alleged".

"-Alleged ghost has so many needs to cater to".

"Really? I thought the only thing you need was someone to talk to".

"I don't NEED someone to talk to, it's just… you know, nice". Chara mumbled to the child's amusement.

"If I can take care of one friendly Alleged ghostly ghost, than I don't think a snow man who wants to travel the world can be much more difficult". The child reasoned to the ghosts chagrin.

"Now then, where did that sign say to go?"

"You mean the one you fell down seven times trying to get to". The ghost taunted now to the child's own chagrin.

"I'd like to see you try and keep balance on it…" The child mumbled.

"I believe it said something along the lines of "Everywhere was ice", with the exception being East, which lead to a place called Snowdin Town".

"And Ice". The child added.

"Yes, and more ice". There friend emotionlessly added.

"Then to Snowdin we go!" The child exclaimed as they began heading east.

"He partner, I just had a thought". There friend says as they begin traversing around the frozen lake.

"Well, don't stop thinking now".

"Your hilarious; but seriously, have you noticed that the only progress we seem to make is when we head east?"

"... Huh, you know now that you mention it, yeah. I think your right".

"I'm starting to get the impression that this "Underground", may be more of an "Undertunnel" than anything else".

"Well I suppose the only way to really find out is to continue on yeah?"

"I suppose so… which means getting through them then, huh?" And true to Chara's statement, the road they were traveling suddenly opened up into a fairly wide clearing, though the middle of it was clear of most of its snow with only a small carpet of the fluffy white flakes left. And on the other side of this mini-clearing within the clearing were both Azriel and Chara Clone. The child halted there progress of attempted travel, and simply stood there and waited for the two to finish whatever it was they were discussing.

"You know Chara, it still amazes me just home much sleeping you do sometimes". The small goat child said without his usual fanfare.

"And it amazes me just how early your willing to wake up some mornings". Chara Clone said with some slight humor in there voice.

"That's because I have training with Dad! I'd love to sleep in if I could, but I suppose the path to Godhood can't all be sunshine and rainbows". Azriel finished with his normal Fanfare.

"Well, speaking of Godhood…" Chara Clone said while turning to the Child's direction.

"Huh? What do you mean- Ah! Chara, your Clones arrived! I-I mean," Azriel quickly cleared his throat as he fully faces the child before him, "Well then, Human. I've been expecting you". Azriel replied with his deepest and most menacing voice.

"It's not very effective… Also, did he just call YOU my clone?!" There friend not so silently raged.

"I think he was trying to say that i'm a clone of your clone?"

"But that can't be right, because that clone is a clone me, which means you can't be cloned from that clone or you'd be a cloned clone from a clone… right?"

"My head hurts". The child complained as they attempted to listen to Azriel while There friend continued to rant about clones in there head.

"Now then, since you've arrived I suppose we can proceed with the first of many challenges ahead!" He Shouted with a not so hidden energetic smile. Of course, the child couldn't help but be confused as there was, well no challenge… unless it was invisible-.

"Now behold me Human and gaze upon the… the...," Azriel suddenly looks over at Chara Clone before loudly whispering, "Chara, whats it called again?"

"It's called the… uh… Microelectronic… Mass Plasma… Grid?" Chara whispered back in a very unsure tone.

"... sure, we'll go with that until I can find the manual". Azriel muttered back before turning back towards the child.

"-The Invisible electric maze! Of Death!". Azriel dramatically declared.

"He already forgot it huh?" There friend couldn't help but snicker out.

"And you didn't?" The child innocently asks.

"Be quite, there talking again". There friend ordered, while obviously avoiding the question.

"Even so much as a single scrape from the Maze's edge will be enough to trigger…" And suddenly from nowhere Azriel pulls out a large blue orb, lifting it to the sky as he proclaims, "The Orb of Instant Death!... which Chara will be holding". He finishes with a toss of the orb over to Chara who easily catches the flying object, while still handcuffed I might add.

"You here that Partner? One false move and i'm toast". They say with a playful wink.

"There gonna die aren't they?" there friend remarks casually.

"Nah, they were probably just giving it cool sounding names for dramatic effect". The child reasons.

"Well… whenever your ready". Azriel declares.

"Alright… here goes… something". The child remarks as they began heading towards the clearing within the clearing, and as they stand at its edge they let out one long, hard sigh before setting a toe into the area…

ZAP!

-And watch as Charas Clone lights up like a Christmas tree.

"CHARA!" Azriel Yells out as he rushes towards the clone, which is now no longer looking like a disco ball. No, now they instead look like a burnt human, there entire body covered in sizzling black marks.

"Hey Partner, I think this is a good time to reload our save!" There friend suddenly yells out.

"Um… I don't-"

"RELOAD THE SAVE!"

"I don't know how to!"

"Then jump off a cliff already!" Chara yells out in there mind.

"What!? No, i'm not jumping off a cliff!" Before there friend can continue to try and get them to play a game of chicken with nearest ravine however, the moment is broken as Chara's Clone suddenly topples to the ground, the Snow sizzling as it makes contact with the charred corpse.

"Chara! Are you… ok?" Azriel asks as he reaches the body.

"Hey Azriel". The not-corpse suddenly yells out from there position in the snow.

"Um… yeah?" Azriel responds back looking very unsure at what to do.

"When Mom told us not to switch this thing to full power… well I think I discovered why". They state as they begin to pull themselves from the snow, looking practically unharmed as the stand up.

"Well then," They state to everyone as the regain their bearings, "That was a bit… shocking". They proclaim with a smile, which earns a groan from Azriel and a small laugh from ghostly Chara.

"*Sigh*, so… should we continue or…" Azriel asks the group.

"Well, i'm ready to continue. However, I vote my partner holds it this time". Chara Clone says while holding the orb.

"Oh no no no, you are not holding that thing-!" In response to the vote, the child holds out there hand in a thumbs up gesture.

"Sweet. Here Azy, why don't you go hand them it". Chara Clone says while holding out the Orb of Instant Death, Which Azriel takes.

"What are you doing?! You want to end up like them?" Chara asks in slight panic.

"Just wait a second".

"What do you mean wait a second-". But there complaining is silenced as Azriel begins heading toward them… through the maze… and leaving behind some very interesting footsteps along the way…

"How did you know…" There friend asks in some slight disbelief.

"I didn't really know. Just a feeling I suppose". They state with a mental shrug.

"Here you go". Azriel says as he makes it through the (fairly simple) maze, holding the Orb out which the Child easily takes.

"Alright, just give me a second and we can begin". He says as he hurriedly runs through the maze, before turning around and giving them a thumbs up as he makes it back to his original position. Chara too gives them a thumbs up (The handcuffs still attached somehow), though it's obvious there trying very hard to stifle there laugh.

"Don't worry Partner, y-you've got this!" They say as they suddenly burst out laughing… which everyone ignores.

"He has no idea does he?"

"Probably not". The Child remarks before following the footprints through the maze and onto the otherside.

"Wait, hold on here, how did you do that so easily!" Azriel exclaims in shock as the child makes it to the other side on there apparent first try, "Well, it matters not how you accomplished the trial, only that you did… a little too easily maybe, but still!" He exclaims, seemingly getting back into his role as Absolute God of HyperDeath.

"So what if you passed this one, we have many more ahead! Like the next one, which was designed by my very own brother!" Azriel declares before looking at Chara.

"Wait, your the prisoner… why did I let you design the next one?"

"Because I went rock and you went paper?" Chara suggests.

"Oh… right… well, anyways i'm sure it will a difficult battle anyways!" Azriel declares before running off with an triumphant laugh… leaving behind Chara Clone once again.

"So… that was fun, huh?" Chara says to the child as said child makes there way over. Of course, the child only gives there friend a concerned look as they approach.

"Hey now, there's no need for that. It only looked worse than it actually was, trust me". They say with one of there closed-eye smiles.

"Mom would never design something actually capable of hurting someone. Scary or surprising? Yeah, but not lethal". They finish with a faraway look in their eyes.

"Man, I really do have a interesting family, huh? I mean, my Dads captain of the royal guard, my Moms the royal scientist, and my brother is just the coolest guy around!" They declare with another smile.

"I really am blessed to be apart of this family… Oh, sorry about that. You should probably be going on and not just standing here listening to me babble about my awesome family". They say with a bit of a smirk, in which the child returns a smile of their own before moving on towards the direction Azriel went.

"Well that was… something". Chara declares as they head out once more.

"Feeling jealous?" The child inquires.

"What, me? Feel jealous for that clone? Of course not. I couldn't care less about them even if I tried". They state with a huff.

"Then why were you adamant that I "Load my save", when Chara Clone got zapped?"

"Because I thought they were dead! And it wasn't because I was scared or anything like that, just that I was worried you'd get blamed for killing them". They say in a mumble.

"Sure~, whatever you say". The child tells them with a snicker while there companion rages on.

Line

"You know, it's pretty good". The child states as they continue to consume there Nice cream.

"It still baffles me that you would buy ice cream-"

"Nice Cream".

"ICE cream, in the middle of winter!" There companion says.

"What can I say, It's the frozen treat that warms my heart~"

"Then why are you shivering?"

"Because I think i'm getting brain freeze".

"I warned you!"

"Hey look, its Clone you!" the child states as they run past a giant snowball towards there other friend in the distance, who seems to be contemplating something.

"Well, fancy meeting you here". The clone states as the child makes their way behind them, with the clone turning around to greet them in the same process. The child simply tilts their head in confusion as they stand before the clone.

"I see you got some Nice Cream. Not gonna lie, while there pretty good, this is really not the best place to be selling them… so I decided i'd offer an alternative!" They declare while pulling out a… cookie?

"Behold, the famous chocolate chip cookie! Only 10G". They offer while waving it in front of the child's face.

"Hey partner? I don't really think that's a good deal-".

"Pleasure doing business with you". The clone states as the child begins to walk away with the cookie.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Because you care about me?"

"I'm about to stop caring if you keep this up". There friend threatens.

"Come on Chara~, don't be that way! You know you love me~".

"Who are you again?"

"Meanie!". The child responds with a pout.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" There companion suddenly asks as they come across two wooden posts, much like the one that puppy had.

"That was not a puppy partner-".

"It most certainly was a puppy!" The child rectifies before approaching the two shelters.

"So, what's any of it say?" They ask as the gaze upon the two stands and the sign in between them.

"Lets see here… the station on the left and right read as, His, and Hers".

"That's it?" the child inquiries.

"Yup. As for the sign, it says SMELL DANGER RATING; Snow smell - Snowman. WHITE rating, Can become YELLOW rating. Unsuspicious Smell - Puppy BLUE rating, smell of rolling around. Weird Smell - Humans GREEN rating, Destroy at all costs!" They finish with a gulp of breath.

"Huh, that's a lot to fit on that small sign… also, is the Humans green rating the one in red?" The child asks.

"Yup".

"They must have bad eyesight to then… though I guess there smell must be pretty good". The child ponders before turning around, as the area onwards would lead right of a cliff.

"Makes sense, which means I don't think the petting thing is going to work very well". There partner remarks to the child's sadness.

"But I wanna pet the puppy!"

"I'm not saying you can't, just that you'll probably lose a hand in the process".

"These truly are dark days then. Imagine, a world where puppy's can't be pet, truly the end times have come". The child remarks with an astonishingly serious tone.

"You really like dogs that much?" There friend remarks.

"Meh, i'm more of a cat person actually". The child responds with an inward shrug to there companions shock, before they look out to the golf course on their right.

"Think that's for the giant snowball we saw earlier?"

"What, the golf course? Of course not, I mean, how are you even supposed to move that thing to begin with, it's as big as you are!"

"Yeah, your probably right". They think before moving on.

"Hey look, it's another snowball". The child points out almost immediately.

"You are easily entertained aren't you- wait, hold on".

"Huh? What for?"

"Huh, strange… that's not a snowball" There companion states.

"Then what is it?"

"Well… I believe it's technically called a snowdecahedron". chara states with confidence… before the child continues down the trail without a word.

"What? What did I do?"

"And you say i'm easily entertained". They think before once again coming to a stop in front of another clearing, with the Duo present and accounted for.

"Ah ha! You've finally arrived human," Azriel declares with his usual flourishing, "Well then I suppose there's no need to keep things waiting any longer! Your next challenge will be… Um Chara? Where's the challenge?" Azriel suddenly asks, looking about as confused as the child.

"Ah but you see dear brother of mine, this is not a physical challenge, but a mental one… and by that I mean a riddle". They clarify to both Azriels and the child's increasingly confused expressions.

"Oh, I think I get it now. So what's the riddle?" Azriel asks as Chara Clone grins.

"It's quite simple actually, which one is cooler. Me or Azy?" They declare with an even wider smile.

"What- Chara, that's not even a riddle! And besides, it's far too simple as i'm obviously the cooler one here". He declares with a smirk.

"Awe, Azy thinks he's cooler than me, how adorable~". Chara Clone practically sings out.

"What? Of course i'm cooler than you! Look-alike!" Azriel suddenly shouts before turning towards the child.

"It seems there is more to this riddle than at first appearance, as such a response is in fact required! Now choose who the cooler of the two of us is!" Azriel declares with a mixture of finality and expectation."

"... Is there really a wrong answer here?" The child asks there companion.

"Well of course there is! Why would you choose my clone over Azriel? He's way cooler". Chara declares.

"Well, if you say so". The child thinks before pointing towards Azriel.

"Ha, see Chara? I AM the cooler of the two, which makes you the adorable one, HAHAHAHAHA!" Azriel declares as he runs off towards the next challenge… Once again leaving Chara Clone behind in the process, though the way they look at the moment the child doubted they would be able to move even if they tried.

"I'm glad you remembered who the cool one was". The clone eventually states as they wander over, "Azriel is way cooler than me by a long shot… though i'm not sure I want to be the "adorable" one as so elegantly put". They finish with a sort of eye smile. The child Simply shrugs before moving on, though they cant help but wonder if the red on the Clones cheeks was always as bright as it was just now.

* * *

"Knowing that Azriel is capable of making allegedly good cookies, and that the mouse will one day try one, it fills you with Determination". Chara says as the Child baths in the stars light.

"They look so good! Why does winter deny me so?!" The child complains as they move away from the plate of frozen treats and the powerless microwave.

"There there, i'm sure well get another chance eventual". There friend remarks to the slightly depressed child.

"I suppose… hey look, a sign!" The child points out as there attention immediately shifts.

"Seven second depression huh? I think that's a new record".

"Just read it already!"

"Alrighty then, just give me a second. Lets see here… Warning: Dog marriage".

"Huh… Interesting…" The child remarks as they continue to wander eastward… that is until a dog suddenly appears, to the child's amazement.

"Puppy!" Then the world dulls and the shine of their Soul appears once more.

"Lesser Dog appears".

"Pet". The child orders.

"Don't you want to check-"

"PET!" And so they pet.

Line

"We never speak of this to anyone". Chara States as they move away from the Lesser Dog, and towards the south.

"That's was they best thing ever to happen".

"It most certainly was not! I thought we were going to kill the poor thing". Chara states. As the child begins kick up some nearby snow.

"Magic dog remember? Nothing can kill it". The child states with certainty as they study the uncovered map in the snow.

"I'd rather not test that theory thank you very much". Chara replies as the child begins heading back up towards the north east area.

"I didn't realize you cared for them so much". The child wonders as they begin searching around the area between the two tree's as shown on the map.

"It's not really that I care, but why would I ever want to see someone die?" They point out as the child finds the hidden switch and pulls it, hearing a click in the distance.

"I suppose that's fair enough". The child comments as they begin heading back to the spikes blocking there way earlier. As they walk over the spikes and through the small clearing however, they come across a slightly larger clearing then the last which in itself would be fine, except for the fact that the moment they enter it walking can be heard coming from there only possible means of carrying onward.

"Hey, think its my Clone?" Not even a second later goes by before the culprits are revealed, that being two more dogs dressed in black robes, each bearing massive battle axes as they continue to move towards them.

"Guess not… You should probably hide". Chara points out.

"And where would I do that huh? The cliff?" The Child responds sarcastically.

"Well I mean-"

"Shush you". The Child orders as they prepare to make a stand. However, the dogs continue to keep walking even though the child was obviously in front of them, until they're practically standing on either side of the kid.

"What's that smell?" One of the Dogs suddenly asks as there nose begins to twitch in the air.

"Where's that smell?" The other one asks, sounding far more feminine than the first.

"If your a smell…"

"Identify yoursmellf!" The feminine dog finishes before both begin quickly searching the smallish clearing at a rapid rate, before once again standing side by side with the perplexed child.

"Hmmm… here's that weird smell…"

"Uh oh". Chara suddenly exclaims.

"What?" The child asks as the dogs continue to smell their location.

"You remember that sign with the smell warnings on it from earlier?" Chara asks.

"It makes me want to eliminate". The male dog growls out to the child's slight fear.

"I do now". The child thinks in a small voice.

"... Eliminate YOU!" The female dog Growls out before the world dulls once more.

"...Well crap". The child can't help but think as the text box appears.

"Dogi assault you!" The child reads as they open their mental act menu.

"Dogamy and Dogaressa huh?" They think before checking the male dog.

"Dogamy - 6 Atk 4 Def; Husband of Dogaressa, knows only what he smells". Unfortunately that's all they get before the two begin to heave there Axes.

"Don't touch my hot dog (He means me)". They both state before attempting to kill the child. The first axe swing nearly takes there head off, with the second coming much closer, to the point where they get a bit of a hair cut on their front.

"I really hope you have a plan partner, because I don't think just petting is going to be enough this time- WATCH OUT!" But as the sudden shadow descends, it's already far to late as the child simply watches as the axe blade comes rushing towards their head… and the dull colors quickly fade to black.

But as everything around them fades, a voice calls out from the void.

"You cannot give up just yet… Chara, stay determined!" And then with a slight glitch to reality itself the Void is gone and there they are, standing before the star just as before.

"Hey partner… you alright?" There one and only companion asks somewhat timidly.

"Yeah". They respond while rubbing there neck, as if massaging it would get rid of the phantom pain there.

"Yeah i'm fine, just wasn't expecting it was all…" They finish before heading out… again.

"So… what's the plan?" Chara asks them.

"Well… what did that sign say about smells again?"

* * *

"... Eliminate YOU!" The dog responds as they had last time, the world dulling as it had before, however instead of checking them immediately like before, The child does something quite odd, namely falling face first into the snow before rolling around like a rolling pin.

"I know that we discussed this before hand, but you still look like an idiot". There friend points out as they get back up and prepare for what comes next.

"Shush you, i'm trying to concentrate". The child asks before dodging the attacks, and far better this time around.

"Alright", there friend begins to speak as the child finishes dodging the last axe swing for the moment, "Now you should smell like puppy blue or whatever it was, but how do we get them to re-smell you-" In response the child simply holds up one of their arms before fanning a certain area towards the Dogs.

"This can't possibly work-"

"What! Smells like a… (Are you actually a little puppy!?)". They both exclaim at once, still holding there axes but now looking unsure if they should continue or not.

"I can't believe that worked". There partner states as if they thought it wouldn't actually work.

"Because it shouldn't have! Besides, it's not over yet, we still have yet to fully convince them… so now what?" The ghost asks there more corporeal friend. In response the child simply walks over to Dogamy… and proceeds to pet them.

"Wow! Pet by another pup! (Well don't leave me out!)". The Dogs exclaim as the child begins to pet the both of them.

"I hate you". There best friend states as they continue to pet the puppies. Another text box appears a second later.

"The dogs think that you may be a lost puppy".

"Huh… I guess that's not to far off from the truth?" They question as the petting continues.

"A Dog that pets Dogs… Amazing!" The Female dogs exclaims before the text box updates itself.

"The dogs minds have been expanded". And in that moment, the child offers there mercy upon them, watching as the world's true colors return once more.

"Dogs can pet other dogs? (A new world has opened up for us…), Thanks weird Puppy!" The male dog exclaims before both rush off back the way they came.

"*Sigh* How you holding up there partner?" There friend asks them as the child suddenly sneezes.

"I'm a bit more cold now than before… but otherwise i'm doing alright…" Though they trail off slightly in the end, a quick shake of there head clears it enough for them to follow after the Dogs, all the while praying this Snowdin isn't to much farther away.

Of course, it doesn't take the Duo long before they come across another section, this time with with a bunch of rocks in the formation of a sideways H, with a sign on the bottom side and a button on the top. And to top it all off, there are two blue X's on either side of the H.

"Want me to translate?"

"Nah, I think I got it". The child says before walking over to one of the X's and stepping on it, watching as it suddenly turns from a blue X to a red O.

"Wait, how did you know what to do?" There friend asks as they turn the other X into an O.

"I'm… not really sure. I just kinda got a feeling that this was how it was done… and I Suppose I was right?" The child asks as they press the button, watching all the red O's turn green, while at the same time the spikes suddenly lower.

"I suppose so…" There friend remarks, however there attention is suddenly grabbed as a voice ahead calls out.

"Howdy human! I didn't see yeah there, nice work on the puzzle by the way, I hope my instruction made sense?" Azriel asks somewhat timidly, to which the child simply gives a thumbs up in response.

"Liar".

"Shush you".

"Cool. Oh that reminds me, how where the cookies? I know they were starting to freeze a bit when I left them, but I hope there where still… well not frozen when you got there". But alas, the child's sake of their head along with there arms crossed like an X makes there statement pretty clear.

"So wait, they weren't good? Or they were too frozen to eat?"

"Somewhat clear anyways". There friend remarks as the child holds up the number two with their fingers.

"Ah, what a bummer… tell you what though, when were done playing for the day i'll make you a batch to make up for before, deal?" Once more the child held up there hand in the thumbs up position, though a smile graced there face as well.

"Wicked… So, you don't talk very much do you?" They ask as as they begin turning away, the kid following close behind while giving Azriel a shoulder shrug.

"Man, you remind me a lot of Chara when they first became family. They didn't like to speak so much back then either…" Azriel remarks as the two living individuals continue walking down the road, before it opens up into another large clearing with more rocks ahead.

"I bet you're probably wondering why i'm not in character at the moment huh?" Azriel remarks as they continue to walk a bit ways yonder towards the small boulders.

"Well, the reasons pretty simple actually. What's the fun of playing a game if not all the players are around right?" They clarify, to which the child begins looking around for said missing individual.

"Don't worry about Chara, they'll show up when they feel like it. Truuuuust me". They clarify once more with a knowing smile, to which the child gives off a simple shrug once more.

"Now then, while we wait for the last member to appear, there is a puzzle that needs solving". Azriel points out as he approaches the strange rock formation, which the child spots more familiar blue X's… a lot more of them.

"This is an older puzzle, built by the first monsters that… settled, the underground, and it's a bit trickier to boot. Go ahead and give it a shot, though if your having trouble just let me know, after all this God is always willing to give a helping hand". Azriel finishes with a smirk… before a sudden clicking is herd.

"What the-". But as he faces towards the puzzle, all he can see are that all the spikes are down and a bunch of green circles, the child standing next to the button with the same neutral expression.

"I know you said it felt familiar, but this is a bit past "familiar", don't you think?". There friend comments as the child waits for Azriel to finishing gaping at them.

"Man, that was really fast! And here I thought this would buy us a couple of minutes, but I suppose that I was wrong on that mark huh?"Azriel questions before rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Well then, if this poses no challenge for you then I suppose I have no choice but to step up the game's difficulty huh? HAHAHAH- oh, hey Chara!" Azriel remarks as he swiftly rushes towards the next area, Chara giving him a "Hey there" as he rushes past them, the kid slowly following afterword.

"I must say, i'm quite impressed mirror me. When Azy and I first came across this puzzle, it took us forever to solve it. But you did it in under ten seconds… at the very least I know Azy's impressed". They remark with another eye smile.

"So keep up the great work partner and i'll be outta these in no time". They say while holding up there still handcuffed hands.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go catch up to Azy". They tell the kid as they begin heading towards… the completely wrong direction.

"Should we… stop them?" The not Clone Chara remarks as Clone them begins walking the wrong way.

"... nah, they'll catch up". The child answers before walking the right way.

"If you say so". Chara replies as they once more begin their journey. A journey which is almost immediately halted as the road immediately opens up into another clearing, which is connected with the road there on by a wooden bridge. Of course, the most interesting aspect of this clearing is that there's a machine at its end where both Asriel and Chara seem to be waiting, with the rest of the clearing filled with colorless (and snowless) tiles.

"Wait, but how did they-".

"Teleportation".

"Right… with all the commotion I somehow forgot they could teleport but I couldn't… and now i'm sad". They state with a quite sniff.

"Well human, I suppose this is it, the place where you meet your end! For you see, the challenge before you is quite the tricky one indeed. Understand mortal that what lies before you is challenge like no other- as Promised!" Azriel adds on with a smirk.

"You see, this is the dreaded, the feared instant color changing maze of misfortune!" Ariel states with confidence.

"Actually, it's called the Polychromasia Infinitude Saltu". Chara adds in with a smile, as both Azriel and the child look at them with bewilderment.

"Shocked? I told you before already didn't I, that I was the coolest one". They continue as they attempt to stealthily through the piece of paper hidden behind there back of the nearby cliff.

"Whatever Chara, point is it's a really hard maze that's also really complicated, so bear with me for a moment as I explain it. Ah-hem, when a tile is the color red, it is impassable! Yellow tiles are electrified, pretty self explanatory I think. Green tiles will sound an alarm and you will be forced to fight a monster! Orange tiles or orange scented… they make you smell like oranges… for some reason… anyways, blue tiles are water tiles. While you can swim through them, each one holds a piranha that only bites you if you smell like oranges… cause that's a thing… ah, if it's also next to a yellow tile, it will also shock you. Lets see here, right! Purple tiles are slippery, so if you step on one you'll instantly move to the next square. Also note that the slippery soap smells like lemons, which the piranhas hate. And I think that's everything?"

"Pink tiles". Chara adds on.

"Right! Pink tiles, well they don't actually do anything, so you can walk on them all you want. So… you get all that?" Azriel asks, sounding a little unsure.

"Not in the slightest". There companion notes. The child on the other hand, gives them their signature thumbs up.

"Alright, let's do this!" Azriel states as he wanders over to the machine.

"Wait, you seriously remembered all that?". Incorporeal-Chara asks them

"Nope".

"Then why did you-".

"Just watch, i'm getting a good feeling about what happens next". The child thinks with a grin.

"*Sigh*, if you say so partner".

"Oh, and one last thing", Azriel says as he grabs the machines lever, "The puzzle is completely random, so I can't help you in the slightest". He finishes with a smile.

"Here we go!" He yells out as the switch is pulled, before the tile set begins to glow an amazement of colors, which rapidly begin to change and change and change, ever increasing in there speed before at last, the tile set stops… And both Chara's burst out laughing.

"Oh come on!" Azriel Complains as the tileset before the kid is one of complete pink, with the outsides being red. And no other color.

"You know, I-I've heard of a red carpet, put a p-pink one is new to me!" Chara ghost yells out in between fits of laughter, with the living one faring no better.

"We finally get this darn thing to work, and this is what it turn out?!" Azriel complains.

"He man, I wouldn't keep yelling at the machine like that, you might make it feel skittish". Chara speaks up after getting themselves back under control.

"Chara…" Azriel states with a growl.

"I mean, if you keep at it like that, you might make it all antsy is what i'm saying".

"Chara I swear…"

"Of course, you'd have break through its carapace first, but i'm sure that be no challenge for an anteater like yourself".

"That last one didn't even make sense!".

"*Sigh* And once more my art goes underappreciated. I suppose I shall simply always remain the sole Queen Bee of my own little hive".

"...I'll see you at the next puzzle". Azriel tell the child as he makes his way, well, away.

"Azy really hates it when things don't go according to plan, but I just find it both commendable and adorable. It really shows that he cares about the things he's into, yeah know?" Chara Clone tells the child as they cross the pink carpet.

"Yes, that's my Azy… And I wouldn't have it any other way". They state as the child gives them an agreeing nod before moving towards the next destination.

Line

"Knowing that dog while never give up trying to make the perfect snowdog… It fills you with Determination". Chara recites as I warm up at the star before me.

"Seriously though, I told you it was a bad idea to pet that dog so much". There companion states after they begin moving past the traumatized cow person and the sculptures littering the area.

"No regrets Chara, no regrets". The child replies as they survey the frozen lake filled with blue X's, though not a single goat or prankster in sight.

"I guess they don't think it was worth the time". Chara says with what sounds like a mental shrug.

*Click*!

"Probably because it wasn't". The child adds as they skate across the ice towards the now open path.

"Wow, you are really good at those". There companion asks as they travel through the dark woods.

"Why thank you". The child happily replies, before blinking a couple of times as they exit the clustered woods.

"There's something on my head, isn't there?"

"Yup". There friend replies with a snicker.

"It's a funny hat isn't it".

"Yup". Chara repeats, now with a low chuckle. A quick head shake later and there once again heading east.

"There was another path you know".

"Maybe another time, i'm getting really tired though and would rather get to Snowdin asap". The child replies before moving onward into a field of… snowballs, as well as another wooden stand.

"Well, technically that "Snowball" there is actually a Snow poff". Chara replies much like the one earlier did.

"Oh? How… informative" The child asks as they wonder up to another snowball.

"Well this… is a snow poff". They explain to the now wandering child.

"This, however, is a snow poff". They remark as they pass another poff.

"Surprisingly, its a snow poff". They add again.

"Snow poff…". And again.

"Is it really a Snow poff?" they begin to question.

"Behold! A snow poff". Chara dramatically cries.

"Hey wait a second, there's 30G in this… what is this again?" chara asks as the child scoops up the gold.

"A snow poff?"

"Exactly". They cheekily reply as they wonder up to the last poff… only for a tail to suddenly stick out of it.

"Thats is not a snow poff, I repeat that is not a snow poff!" Chara calls out as a… dogs head suddenly breaks free from the poff.

"No, it's even better!"

"Just like the last dogs where? You need to be careful partner! You have no idea what it's capable of!" Chara tells the child as the dog gives out a high pitched bark before wagging its tail.

"Oh? So I suppose you know what it's capable of them? Because it looks harmless… to… me". The child remarks before the poff begins to move, and a massive suit of armor appears, with the dog in the head peice area.

"I warned yeah". Chara remarks as the world begins to dull.

"Can you stop being right… please?" The child begs as the dogs gives a few more yips.

"Nope". There companion states in a matter of fact, before the trusty text box appears.

"It's the Greater Dog". The child reads before internally sighing.

"This is why I prefer cats". They clarify to no one but themselves.

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad, no was it?" There companion remarks as the tail the Greater Dog disappears into the distants, it's butt sticking in the air as it somehow pilots the armor without looking where its going.

"It killed me… twice…" the child states with some heat as it wipes away the slobber from its lick.

"...are you sure your alright?" there companion worriedly asks them.

"... I don't really know. I feel fine I guess, but at the same time…" The Child's sentence is left hanging as they stare into space.

"Partner?" There friend calls them, waking the child from there trance.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine. Let's just get to Snowdin". They reply before making their way across the long but surprisingly stable bridge.

"You know, if you need to talk… well i'm here for you". There friend reminds them, to which the child gives a large grin in response.

"Thanks Chara… i'm truly grateful that you're here with me… and speaking of friends". The child replies as they stop where they stand, the two missing duo finally found and apparently waiting.

"At last still-shockingly-look-alike-duplicate of chara! Your most dangerous challenge yet appears now!" And as if on cue, quite literally out of nowhere descends a Gauntlet of deadly terror.

"Behold, the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!" I just said that!

"When I give the word, It will fully activate! Cannons will fire, spikes will rain, fire will throw, mace's will swing while Dogs will bark-, wait what? Chara, why is there a Dog hanging from a Rope?"

"Isn't it simple? They'll be so infatuated with the dog that they won't be able to focus on anything else". They state matter of factually before looking over at the child's position.

"Puppy…".

"Snap out of it Partner!"

"... I see, well then, be prepared human, because i'm about to activate the gauntlet… Now!".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Puppy…"

"Why is nothing happening?" Azriel asks… someone.

"Maybe because there nothing but a bunch of props and mom has yet to make it do much else besides… well appear?" Chara Clone suggests.

"Dang it, I thought she finished yesterday!" Azriel exclaims with a foot stomp.

"Fine then, it seems I must rely on my absolute power after all! I mean, it's not like I need puzzles to fight you, and recent event are forcing my hand. Do you understand human? The time for puzzles is over, because as of now I challenge you to a dual! If you have the stomach to face me, come and meet me at the east side of Snowdin, and there we will have our glorious match! HAHAHAHA!" Azriel yelled as he once more takes off running.

"Wow, he really got angry huh?" Chara commented as the child made there approach, waving at the dog as they pass it.

"Maybe I should have supported him a bit more? Because now he not going to leave you alone until you guys fight…" Chara Clone states with a slightly worried expression, before giving the child a stern look… that gradually softens.

"Listen partner… Monster are by no means weak… but that doesn't mean there super strong either. A monsters defense and attack is based off their psyche, the greater there will, the greater their strength defense will be, but that will can only take them so far. One wrong move and… well I think you get the picture. But don't take this the wrong way k? I been with you enough to know that you wouldn't purposely hurt anyone… just be careful alright? For both your sakes". They finish with there pretty much signature closed-eye smile. In response the child gives their own signature thumbs up, along with a warm smile.

"Sweat, now get going partner as Azy will quite literally wait there all day for you to show up". Chara reveals as the child begins heading onwards, and after some slight travel they come across a sign, one that fills them with determination.

"Welcome To Snowdin".

* * *

Well that was a bit of a workout. Before I sign off however, I want to bring something up that may be bugging a few of you who are actually reading this story, namely my tendency to skip certain sections. The reason for that is two fold. First, this is really not meant to be newcomer friendly, so if you never heard of Undertale or know very little about it, then your gonna be confused (Obviously), the second and most import part however is that this is not really meant to be just a telling a an Undertale run, no no no I have so much more planned for when we reach the surface, in fact that's where the story really start, however because the way events need to unfold I still need to tell you this run… or at least the important part, so that when things finally take off you guys understand what going on. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.


End file.
